Small Bride
by Nana Yuuki
Summary: Naruto menikahi Hinata sejak usia lima. Karena mengikuti orang tuanya membuat Naruto meninggalkan Hinata dan perlahan melupakan gadis itu. Suatu hari Hinata muncul dan Naruto tidak menginginkan Hinata karena Naruto sudah memiliki kekasih. Akankah Hinata bisa mendapatkan suaminya lagi? Dan bagaimana nasib anak mereka?
1. Chapter 1

**Peringatan!**

**Naruto hanya milik om Masashi Kishimoto, aku hanya meminjam karakternya saja.**

**Pairing NARUHINA :D**

**Berhubung Nana author baru, bisa jadi dalam fic ini akan banyak typo, ooc, alur jage dan mungkin juga ceritanya tidak nyambung serta banyak sekali pencampuran Bahasa Indonesia dan Jepang yang abal-abal?**

**Yang jelas aku sudah memperingatkan. Selamat membaca **

"Namikaze Naruto, apa kau bersedia menerima Hyuuga Hinata sebagai istrimu di saat susah maupun senang, suka maupun duka, sakit maupun sehat, tua maupun muda. Serta mau mencintainya setiap saat dengan sepenuh hati?" ujar sang pendeta pada dua orang pengantin cilik didepannya.

"Aku bersedia!" jawab anak berambut kuning mantap dengan senyum mengembang di pipinya dan memandang wajah mempelainya yang tertunduk malu.

"Dan kau, Hyuuga Hinata, apa kau bersedia menerima Namikaze Naruto sebagai suamimu di saat susah maupun senang, suka maupun duka, sakit maupun sehat, tua maupun muda. Serta mau mencintainya setiap saat dengan sepenuh hati?" ujar sang pendeta lagi.

"A..Aku bersedia" jawab gadis kecil berambut pendek yang imut dengan malu-malu.

"Baiklah, aku nyatakan kalian sebagai suami dan istri yang sah" guman sang pendeta setelah itu menyampaikan doa-doa untuk kedua pasangan suami istri yang masih sangat muda itu.

"Hinata-chan, sekarang kan kita sudah menikah. Apa kau senang?" bisik Naruto ketika sang pendeta sedang mengucapkan doa.

"Ten…tentu saja, aku senang Na..Naruto-kun" balas Hinata tergagap, ia masih saja malu pada suaminya yang masih saja tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau begitu, ayo nanti kita punya anak yang banyak"

"Eh?" Hinata terkejut mendengar permintaan Naruto yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak begitu di mengertinya.

"Iya, aku ingin punya anak yang banyak dengan Hinata-chan" bisik Naruto lagi kali ini sukses membuat Hinata memerah.

"Ba..baik Naruto-kun" balas Hinata yang membalas Naruto dengan senyum malu-malu.

"Ibu, hari ini Hinata-chan akan tinggal dirumah kita kan?" tanya Naruto pada ibunya ketika mereka ada di dalam mobil pulang dari upacara pernikahannya dengan Hinata.

"Heh? Kenapa kau bertanya begitu Naruto?" Kushina menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang, menatap anak dan menantunya yang sedang berpegangan tangan.

"Kami kan sudah menikah, seperti kaasan dan tousan Naru juga ingin tinggal serumah Hinata-chan" jelas Naruto sembari menatap ibunya serius dan itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

"Oh, jdi begitu. Kalau Hinata-chan mau dia bisa tinggal dirumah kita. Kalau Hinata-chan rindu dengan tou-sannya dia bisa pulang dan kalian bisa tinggal di sana juga. Terserah kalian"

"Jadi, bagaimana Hinata-chan? Kau mau kan tinggal dirumahku? Kata kaa-san tadi kita juga bisa tinggal dirumahmu jika kau mau" ujar Naruto senang pada istrinya yang cantik.

"Iya, aku akan ikuti kata Naruto-kun saja." balas Hinata. Kini ia tidak malu lagi pada Naruto. Mungkin karena ada banyak orang makanya tadi Hinata merasa malu.

"Nah, menantu kaasan yang cantik. Mulai hari ini kau tidur bersama Naruto ya?"

"Baik, obasan" jawab Hinata disertai anggukan kecil.

"Hei, Hinata-chan bukan hanya menantumu seorang. Dia menantuku juga" protes seseorang yang sedang fokus menyetir. Dialah Namikaze Minato.

"Maaf, kami melupakanmu. Hinata-chan juga menantumu kok"

"Iya, aku juga menantu Minato ojisan kok" kata Hinata membenarkan. Ia tidak ingin Minato marah padanya.

"Hinata-chan kan sudah menikah dengan Naruto, jadi sekarang jangan panggil kami dengan sebutan obasan dan ojisan lagi. Tapi panggil kami kaasan dan tousan" Minato menjelaskan perubahan panggilan ini.

"Uhm. Baik tousan" ucap Hinata sembari menganggukan keplanya dengan semangat.

"Hinata-chan memang yang paling cantik. Tapi, mana ciuman dari menantu tersayangku ini pada tousan barunya?" goda Minato membuat Kushina terkekeh.

"Tousan! Jangan ganggu Hinata-chan! Dia istriku! Kalau tou-san mau dicium minta saja pada kaa-san" teriak Naruto, ia merasa kesal pada Minato karena telah menggoda istrinya.

1

2

3

"Hahhhahahhah" tawa Kushina dan Minato meledak.

"Hahaha, kau jangan menanggapi ayahmu begitu serius Naruto. Tousanmu ini hanya bercanda." Ujar Kushina di tengah tawanya. Sementara Naruto memeluk istrinya erat-erat seolah Hinata akan diambil oleh ayahnya.

"Maaf, maafkan tousan Naruto, tousan kan hanya bercanada. Tousan tidak akan mungkin mengambil Hinata-chan darimu" guman Minato setelah puas tertawa.

Sampailah mereka di kediaman Namikaze yang besar namun tidak megah. Sebuah rumah sederhana yang cukup besar dengan halaman yang luas. Halaman inilah yang membuat rumah ini tampak besar. Disanalah ayah Hinata telah menunggu besan, menantu dan anaknya dengan santai.

"Maaf, kami sampainya lama. Ini karena Naruto merengek minta dibelikan ramen di tempat Teuchi" Minato minta maaf pada besannya yang tersenyum mendengar alasan keterlambatan mereka.

"Wah, ternyata Naruto masih manja ya?" ucap Hiashi menahan tawanya.

"Hiashi jiisan aku lapar jadi aku minta makan, Hinata-chan juga lapar jadi kami makan bersama" kata Naruto menjelaskan sambil melirik Minato dengan tatapan kesal.

"Hei, Naruto, kau jangan membawa Hinata-chan kau sendiri yang lapar dan memaksa Hinata-chan untuk menuruti perkataanmu. Padahal sudah kaasan bilang nanti kita akan makan disana. Semua orang jadi melihat kita tadi karena kau dan Hinata-chan masih memakai baju pengantin tahu!" protes Kushina menampilkan wajah garangnya. Masih jelas di otaknya ketika dengan semangat Naruto menarik tangan Hinata masuk ke restoran ramen kesukaan Naruto dan jangan lupakan puluhan mata yang memandang mereka sampai ada beberapa yang berbisik karena mereka masih memakai pakaian pernikahan.

**Yang sebenarnya terjadi..**

"Kaasan, aku mau makan ramen di tempat paman Teuchi!" rengek Naruto ketika melihat papan nama restoran ramen Teuchi dari jauh.

"Nanti saja Naruto. Ayah Hinata pasti sudah sampai di rumah kita." Ucap Kushina menolak permintaan Naruto.

"Tidak mau! Aku mau sekarang! Hinata-chan juga pasti mau, iya kan Hinata-chan?" Naruto mencari dukungan pada Hinata yang hanya ikut mengangguk-angguk.

"tuh, kan Hinata-chan juga mau" Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat Hinata mengangguk.

"Tapi, bagaimana…"

"Pokoknya aku mau sekarang kaasan!" jerit Naruto memotong perkataan Kushina.

Dengan berat hati dan muka yang kusut akhirnya Kushina mengiyakan permintaan Naruto. Baru saja mobil di parkir Naruto langsung membuka pintu mobil dan menggandeng Hinata masuk ke dalam restoran ramen yang terkenal itu.

**Kembali pada saat ini..**

"Hehehe, kau ada-ada saja Naruto. Tapi, sekarang kau tidak boleh memanggilku dengan sebutan jiisan lagi. Karena sekarang aku adalah tousanmu juga" Hiashi menatap Naruto yang sekarang nyengir lebar.

"baik, mulai sekarang aku akan memanggil Hiashi jiisan dengan sebutan tousan. Kalau begitu aku akan ganti baju dulu, aku permisi tousan, kaasan" pamit Naruto.

"Naruto, kau tidak mengajak Hinata-chan?" tanya Minato mengingatkan.

"Oh, iya, ayo Hinata-chan" Naruto langsung menarik tangan Hinata yang sejak tadi hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

"Hehehe, ternyata anak kita sudah menikah" Hiashi membuka percakapan setelah Naruto dan Hinata berlalu.

"Iya, walaupun prosesnya agak sulit namun akhirnya kita bisa juga menyatukan mereka" balas Minato mentap besannya yang tersenyum lebar.

"Aku harap mereka akan segera memberikan kita cucu" lanjut Minato lagi dengan cengiran jahil.

"Iya benar, aku juga menginginkan cucu" Hiashi menjawab candaan Minato dengan kekehan kecil.

Pletakk!

Sebuah jitakan bersarang di masing-masing kepala mereka. Siapa lagi jika bukan Kushina yang membuat hal itu.

"Kalian ini! Anak-anak kita masih berumur lima tahun dan kalian menginginkan cucu? Jangan bercanda!" amuk Kushina pada suami dan besannya.

"Aduhhh, kami hanya bercanda kenapa kau memukul kami?" protes Minato memegangi kepalanya yang sekarang benjol. Sementara Hiashi hanya meringis tertahan karena tidak mau mendapat bagian dari Kushina lagi.

Pletakk!

Benar saja satu pukulan kembali bersarang di kepala kuning pemimpin perusahaan Namikaze Crop itu.

"Bercanda kalian kelewatan! Bagaimana mungkin anak umur lima tahun akan hamil?" kushina menatap tajam Hiashi.

"Dan bagaimana mungkin juga anak umur lima tahun dapat menghamili?!" lanjut Kushina lagi namun kali ini tatapan tajam itu untuk Minato.

"Go..Gomenasai" ucap Hiashi dan Minato bersama-sama sambil membungkukan badan mereka 90 derajat dengan benjolan bertingkat dua di kepala mereka.

"Dengan begini ibu Hinata juga akan tenang di alam sana." Kushina membuka pembicaraan mereka yang tadi sempat terhenti.

"Kau benar Kushina, istriku pasti senang mengetahui Hinata telah menikah" Hiashi mengenang istrinya yang meninggal setahun lalu.

"Permintaan terakhirnya sudah terkabul. Ia ingin Hinata menikah dengan laki-laki yang baik seperti Naruto dan benar Naruto" Hiashi menambahkan lagi.

Begitulah mulanya hingga pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata bisa terjadi. Ibu Hinata sebelum meninggal ingin agar Hinata menikah dengan pria baik seperti Naruto dan harus Naruto saja. Dengan senang hati tentunya Kushina menerima permintaan itu karena mereka memang sahabat dekat.

Tapi, kenapa harus secepat ini?

Jangan salahkan Kushina, Minato, maupun Hiashi karena mereka sama sekali belum berfikir tentang hal itu. Salahkan Naruto yang merengek minta dinikahkan dengan Hinata. Naruto bahkan sempat ngambek tidak mau makan sebelum dirinya dinikahkan. Kushina bahkan sudah mencoba pernikahan pura-pura tapi Naruto terlalu pintar. Naruto menolak mentah-mentah dan meminta pernikahan formal di gereja dengan banyak saksi. Ini mungkin pengaruh banyaknya adegan menikah di televisi sehingga Naruto mengerti.

Walaupun sempat berberat hati akhirnya Kushina menuruti permintaan Naruto. Bagaimana dengan Hinata? Apa ia setuju? Tentu saja. Naruto memaksanya untuk menikah, meskipun tanpa paksaan Hinata juga mau menikah dengan si kuning berisik itu karena diam-diam Hinata menyukai Naruto. Cinta? Ayolah! Anak umur lima tahun mana mengerti cinta?

"Hinata, Naruto turun makan malam!" teriak Kushina yang sedang sibuk membereskan meja makan.

Tidak sampai lima menit Kushinapun mendengar langkah-langkah kaki kecil menuruni tangga.

"Kaasan masak apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Hari ini kaasan masak kari"

"Asyikkk" ucap Naruto senang.

"Baunya enak sekali kaasan" puji Hinata yang menaiki kursi di sebelah Naruto.

"Kaasan kalian memang jago masak. Makanya habiskan makanan kalian" Minato buka suara setelah mencium aroma enak yang menggelitik hidungnya kini ada di depannya.

"selamat makan!" ucap Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan setelah itu langsung menyantap makanan mereka.

"Enakk" guman Hinata.

"Aku tambah lagi" teriak Naruto

"Aku juga!" hinata tidak mau kalah.

"Baik, tunggu sebentar" Kushina terkekeh melihat anak dan menantunya yang semangat makan.

"Akuu juga" Minato tidak mau kalah.

Makan malam mereka berlangsung dengan seru karena perlombaan makan antara Naruto dan Hinata.

"Aku kenyang" ujar Naruto memegangi perutnya yang kekenyangan.

"Aku juga" guman Hinata membenarkan.

"Tousan juga" setuju Minato sembari memegangi perutnya yang penuh.

Mereka saling bercanda hingga Hinata melihat jam dinding menunjukan pukul 10.00pm.

"Maaf, sudah jam 10.00, kaasan, tousan, Naruto-kun aku harus pulang. Pasti tousan sudah mencariku" Hinata pamit.

"Ah, cepat sekali. Padahal Hinata-chan baru bermain sebentar." Naruto merengek menimpali Hinata.

"Naruto antar Hinata-chan pulang" perintah Minato yang terkekeh mendengar pembicaraan anak dan menantunya.

"Baik tousan" Naruto menganguk lalu mengantar Hinata.

"Ckckckck, dasar anak-anak, padahal mereka baru saja menikah" ucap Kushina membereskan piring kotor mereka.

"Sudah biarkan saja, mungkin hari ini mereka akan menghabiskan malam pertama di kamar Hinata." Canda Minato.

Bukkk!

Satu pukulan manis bersarang di kepala Minato yang menyadari bahwa perkataannya terlalu vulgar.

"Malam pertama apanya?! Mereka masih lima tahun! Kau berharap anak umur lima tahun melakukan seks? Berciuman saja Naruto belum tahu! Apa yang kau harapkan? Naruto membuat Hinata menjerit-jerit dan merasa puas?" kata Kushina panjang lebar seperti kereta api yang lewat.

"Maaf, maaf. Sekarang mungkin tidak tapi aku yakin sepuluh tahun lagi hal itu akan terjadi dan kita akan mendapatkan cucu." Ujar Minato sambil memandang Kushina dengan tatapan mesum.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kushina yang kini berjalan menuju bak cuci piring di dapur.

"Kau tahu maksudku sayang, aku percaya sepuluh tahun lagi Naruto bisa membuat Hinata menjerit-jerit dan merasa puas. Tapi sebelum mereka melakukannya aku rasa ada baiknya kita yang menggantikan malam pernikahan mareka hari ini" Minato menyeringai mesum dan langsung membawa Kushina dalam gendongannya dan membawanya ke kamar meninggalkan cucian piring kotor begitu saja.

"Minato! Lepaskan aku, aku tidak mau!" protes Kushina memukul-mukul punggung Minato karena Minato menggendongya seperti mengangkat karung beras yang di letakkan di pundak.

"Sstt, tenang saja sayang, malam ini aku akan membuatmu menjerit-jerit dan merasa puas" goda Minato sambil memukul pantat Kushina.

Bluss..

Wajah Kushina berubah merah seperti kepiting rebus.

Brakk.

Pintu kamarpun di tutup dan tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu apa yang mereka perbuat. Tapi yang pasti jeritan dan desahan Kushina kedengaran sampai di luar.

**Sementara itu di teras..**

"Ah.. Minato, kumohon jangan berhenti" jerit Kushina.

"Em, sebaiknya malam ini kalian tidur di rumah tousan saja ya?" ucap Hiashi, wajahnya memerah karena mendengar jeritan Kushina.

"Baik tousan" ucap Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan.

"Tapi tousan, kenapa kaasanku berteriak?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Em, anu, mungkin Kushina melihat kecoa dan menyuruh Minato untuk memburunya makanya dia berteriak jangan berhenti." Jawab Hiashi gelagapan. tidak mungkin ia mengatakan bahwa saat ini Kushina dan Minato tengah asyik bermain kuda-kudaan tengah malam. Bisa-bisa Naruto akan ngambek karena tidak diajak.

Sebenarnya, tadi Hiashi mengantarkan Naruto dan Hinata kembali karena mereka telah mengingat bahwa mereka baru saja menikah dan ingin tidur di rumah Naruto saja. Tapi, begitu mendengar jeritan Kushina, Hiashi berubah fikiran karena tidak ingin mengganggu ritual yang sedang dijalankan oleh Minato dan Kushina saat ini.

Ketiga orang itu pun melangkahkan kaki mereka keluar dan berjalan kerumah Hiashi kediaman Hyuuga yang ada tepat di depan rumah Naruto.

Rumah mereka berhadapan itulah juga salah satu penyebab Naruto dan Hinata boleh bergantian tidur di kediaman Namikaze atau Hyuuga, terserah mereka.

"Tousan, boleh aku tidur bersama Hinata?" tanya Naruto sembari menatap Hiashi pernuh harap.

"Hehehe, tentu saja Naruto, bukankah biasanya kalau kau menginap disini kau akan tidur bersama Hinata? Apalagi sekarang kau sudah menikahinya tentu saja kau boleh tidur dengannya, bahkan lebih dari itu juga boleh" jelas Hiashi panjang lebar setengah terkekeh.

"Lebih dari itu? Maksud tousan apa?" tanya Naruto lagi dengan nada polosnya.

Hiashi menengguk ludahnya dengan susah payah, pertanyaan Naruto sukses membuatnya keringat dingin. Bagaimanapun Naruto masih kecil dan belum mengerti apapun. Jika Kushina tahu bahwa ia mengatakan hal yang belum pantas pada Naruto ia pasti akan dihajar samapai babak belur.

"Em, maksud tousan itu, kau.. kau boleh meminta apapun pada tousan. Iya, sebagai hadiah pernikahan kalian. Hehehe" jawab Hiashi kikuk.

"Oh, kalau begitu nanti aku dan Hinata-chan fikir dulu tousan" seru Naruto bersemangat dan sok dewasa.

"Maaf, tapi Naruto-kun kita harus tidur sekarang besok kita harus sekolah nanti sensei akan marah jika kita terlambat" Hinata menginterupsi percakapan ayah dan menantu yang sudah hampir membuat Hiashi babak belur besok.

"Oh iya! Aku lupa, ayo kita tidur Hinata-chan"

"Oyasumi tousan" ucap Naruto sebelum menggandeng Hinata ke kamar.

"Oyasumi Naruto, Hinata"

"Apa benar kalian harus pindah?"

"Maafkan kami Hiashi-san, perusahaan induk Namikaze Corp sudah kami tinggalkan terlalu lama, kini kami harus kembali karena perusahaan akan membuka cabang baru." Minato minta maaf pada besannya yang kini terlihat sedih.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan perusahaan kalian yang ada di sini?" tanya Hiashi lagi.

"Aku telah menyuruh Kakashi untuk mengurus cabang disini"

Ada jeda dalam percakapan mereka. Bahkan Kushina yang biasanya cerewet kini hanya bisa diam dan tertunduk lesu. Hiashi dan Minato juga terdiam seolah enggan untuk memulai percakapan lainnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Hinata dan Naruto?" dengan enggan Hiashi membuka percakapan mereka. Namun harus, karena ini menyangkut anak mereka.

"Kami tidak tahu, itu terserah mereka. Jika Naruto ingin tinggal di sini tidak apa, jika ia ingin ikut juga terserah. Begitupun Hinata semua terserah padanya, tapi kami berharap Naruto ikut agar kami bisa mengajarinya sejak dini mengenai perusahaan" Minato membuka suaranya.

"Begitu ya? Aku juga sependapat dengan kalian, semua terserah mereka. Jika Hinata ingin ikut kalian tidak masalah, aku dan Neji akan baik-baik saja."

"Sebaiknya kita tanyakan pada mereka saja, aku kahwatir Naruto tidak akan menyukai rencana ini" usul Kushina.

"Apa lagi jika mereka harus berpisah…"

"Aku tidak setuju! Kaasan, Tousan! Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan Hinata!" teriakan Naruto memotong ucapan Kushina dan membuat semua orang diruangan itu kaget.

"Naruto?!" Teriak ke tiga orang dewasa itu bersamaan, mereka terkejut dengan intrupsi Naruto yang tiba-tiba hadir.

"Na.. Naruto-kun, su..sudahlah.." Hinata menenangkan suaminya sambil menahan tangisnya sendiri.

"Aku tidak mau dan tidak akan mau!" bentak Naruto, ia lalu menarik Hinata keluar lagi menjauh dari pembicaraan orang tua mereka yang membuatnya muak.

"Naruto, tunggu!" seru Kushina mencoba mengejar anaknya yang sedang dipenuhi emosi namun langkahnya segera ditahan oleh Minato yang menggenggam tangannya.

"Jangan, biarkan mereka berfikir. Aku percaya Naruto dan Hinata mampu mengambil keputusan yang benar." Ucap Minato membujuk istrinya yang kahwatir.

"Tapi, umur mereka masih tujuh tahun! Keputusan apa yang bisa diambil oleh anak umur tujuh tahun Minato!" Kushina membentak Minato demi memperkuat argumennya.

"Kushina-chan, aku tahu kau kahwatir pada Naruto dan Hinata. Tapi, jangan lupakan kalau mereka bukan anak umur tujuh tahun biasa. Mereka sudah menikah dan aku yakin Naruto mampu membuat keputusan yang tepat dengan bantuan Hinata di sisinya" Hiashi angkat bicara mendukung Minato.

"Tapi…"

"Tenanglah sayang, percayalah pada Naruto" Minato menenangkan Kushina.

"Hinata, tenanglah aku tidak akan membiarkan kita berpisah" Naruto sedang memeluk erat Hinata yang sedang terisak pelan.

"Tapi, bagaimana? Naruto-kun dengar sendirikan tadi?" Hinata membuka suaranya dan menahan tangisnya.

"Aku akan tinggal di sini bersamamu, Hiashi tousan dan juga Neji nii" ucap Naruto menatap Hinata dengan penuh kehangatan.

"Tidak, Naruto-kun harus ikut bersama Minato tousan dan Kushina kaasan. Naruto-kun dengar sendiri tadi bahwa tousan berharap Naruto-kun ikut agar dapat belajar mengenai perusahaan"

"Kalau begitu, kau saja yang ikut kami, Hinata-chan"

"Maaf Naruto-kun, aku tidak bisa. Aku harus menemani ayah dan Neji-nii. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan mereka, siapa yang akan mengurusi mereka nanti?"

"Tapi, Hinata? Apa maksudmu kita.."

"Maaf, maafkan aku, tapi kita harus berpisah Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata dengan berat hati. Tangisnya kini ditahan kuat-kuat olehnya begitu melihat suaminya dalam keadaan rapuh.

"Aku… Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak setuju! Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan Hinata-chan! Aku tidak mau! Aku… Aku.. Hikss…. Aku tidak bisa.. Hikss" tumpahlah air mata yang sejak tadi ditahan oleh bocah kuning itu. Ia sudah berusaha untuk tegar di hadapan istrinya namun tetap saja ia tidak mampu.

"Naruto-kun, sudah tenanglah" ucap Hinata dengan suara lembutnya. Dalam kerapuhan gadis kecil itu ada ketegaran dan kedewasaan yang luar biasa di sana.

"Kita mungkin akan berpisah, tapi Naruto-kun harus berjanji agar selalu mengunjungiku di sini. Dan jika kita besar nanti Naruto-kun harus menjemputku agar kita bisa bersatu lagi dan punya anak yang banyak" hibur Hinata, entah bagaimana gadis kecil itu mampu mengatakan hal yang begitu dewasa bagi anak-anak seumurannya. Dan dengan hangat Hinata membawa Naruto dalam rangkulannya.

"Hehehe..." tawa Naruto setelah cukup lama menangis.

"Hinata-chan benar, aku akan rajin mengunjungimu di sini dan ketika aku besar dan sudah bekerja nanti aku akan menjemput Hinata-chan lalu kita akan punya anak yang banyak" lanjut Naruto kini ia sudah ceria lagi. Keputusan sudah mereka dapatkan. Dan mereka akan berpisah.

"Hinata-chan, apa Hinata yakin dengan keputusan Hinata?" tanya Kushina saat Hinata membantunya membereskan barang Naruto yang akan dibawa ke Konoha.

"Iya kaasan, aku yakin. Naruto-kun bilang bahwa dia akan rajin mengunjungiku nanti dan setelah Naruto-kun besar dan sudah bekerja ia berjanji akan menjemputku lalu kami akan punya banyak anak" jelas Hinata dengan gaya anak tujuh tahun yang khas.

"Hehehe, jadi Naruto sudah berjanji ya?"

"Uhmm" angguk Hinata dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya.

"Tapi, apa Hinata-chan yakin tidak akan ikut bersama kami?" tanya Kushina untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari itu.

"Maaf kaasan, tapi aku tidak tega meninggalkan tousan dan Neji nii berdua di sini. Aku ingin bersama mereka dulu sebelum Naruto-kun menjemputku" ucap Hinata tenang, tiba-tiba saja sifat dewasanya muncul kembali.

"Kaasan pasti akan merindukanmu" dan tiap Hinata menjawab seperti itu Kushina pasti akan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Makanya, nanti kaasan rajin mengunjungi kami di sini"

"Hinata-chan, sekarang aku akan pergi ke Konoha." Ucap Naruto sesaat sebelum ia berangkat.

"Uhm, jaga diri Naruto-kun baik-baik ya?" balas Hinata mengingatkan Naruto.

"Tenang saja, aku akan jaga diriku. Kau juga harus menjaga dirimu baik-baik ya" kata Naruto sembari mengelus rambut pendek Hinata.

"Iya, aku akan baik saja, di sini kan ada Neji nii dan juga tousan yang menjagaku" ujar Hinata mantap.

"Neji nii tolong jaga Hinata-chan baik-baik untukku ya?" pinta Naruto yang menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang Hinata untuk melihat anggukan Neji dengan wajah datar seperti biasanya dan juga anggukan Hiashi dengan senyuman hangatnya.

"Baiklah, kurasa sudah saatnya kita berangkat Naruto" ucap Minato ketika selesai memsukkan semua koper ke dalam mobil dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada besannya.

"Iya tousan. Hinata-chan, tunggu aku ya. Aku akan mengunjungi Hinata dan suatu hari nanti aku akan menjemput Hinata-chan." Ujar Naruto sembari memeluk Hinata.

"Aku akan menunggu Naruto-kun, selalu disini." Hinata membalas pelukan Naruto.

"Hm, kami pergi dulu. Jaa ne, Hinata-chan" Naruto mengucapkan salam perpisahan untuk yang kesekian kalinya pada istrinya. Meski ada perasaan tidak rela namun ia tetap harus berangkat.

"Jaa ne, Naruto-kun" balas Hinata sembari melambaikan tangannya dan senyuman lebar terukir dibibirnya menatap mobil yang di kendarai oleh Minato semakin menjauh hingga akhirnya tidak terlihat karena membelok di tikungan. Perlahan senyuman itu memudar tergantikan sedikit rasa penyesalan.

"Ayo masuk Hime, liburan nanti Naruto akan mengunjungi kita disini." Hiashi mengajak putri satu-satunya itu masuk.

"Uhm" jawab Hinata singkat lalu menggandeng tangan Hiashi dan masuk bersama ke dalam rumah mereka dengan senyuman hangatnya.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu jika selama beberapa malam ini Hinata selalu menangis sebelum Naruto berangkat. Gadis itu terlalu tegar untuk anak seumurannya. Tidak ada kata manja dalam kamusnya, yang ada hanya kata mandiri. Meskipun ayahnya termasuk pebisnis yang sukses tidak lantas membuat Hinata menjadi gadis yang tidak tahu bekerja dirumah. Satu-satunya alasannya tinggal di Suna adalah agar ia bisa belajar menjadi istri yang baik bagi suaminya, Naruto.

Seperti saat ini ia kembali menyepi di kamarnya. Malam sudah larut namun gadis itu belum juga tidur.

"Aku akan menunggumu selalu, Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata lirih sembari menatap bintang di balik jendela kamarnya, setetes air yang sedari tadi siang di tahannya kini mengalir dengan deras dari pelupuk mata indahnya.

"Aku akan menunggumu, selalu.." ucapnya sekali lagi seakan Naruto bisa mendengarnya.

**Bersambung..**

Chapter selanjutnya..

"Biarkan saja dia menungguku kaasan. Aku sedang tidak ingin menemuinya. Sekarang aku sedang mengincar seorang gadis dari sekolah lain!"

"Aku akan menunggumu selalu, Naruto-kun."

"Hi..Hinata-chan?"

"Kakak berciuman, mereka berciuman.. Kakak berciuman, mereka berciuman.."

**Catatan Nana..**

Chapter selanjutnya mereka sudah berumur lima belas tahun dan akan ada adegan dewasanya di sana. Itu Nana buat untuk pemanis cerita kok, bukan karena suka hentai (padahal iya, hehe . ).

Semoga readers senang membaca fic pertama saya, mohon maaf jika ada banyak kekurangan. Jika ada kritik atau saran silahkan tuang pada kolom review .

Sampai ketemu chapter depan.

Nana permisi 


	2. Chapter 2

**Peringatan!**

**Naruto hanya milik om Masashi Kishimoto, aku hanya meminjam karakternya saja.**

**Pairing NARUHINA :D**

**Berhubung Nana author baru, bisa jadi dalam fic ini akan banyak typo, ooc, alur jage dan mungkin juga ceritanya tidak nyambung serta banyak sekali pencampuran Bahasa Indonesia dan Jepang yang abal-abal?**

**Yang jelas aku sudah memperingatkan. Selamat membaca **

**Catatan Nana:**

**Maaf baru ku koreksi.**

**Sewaktu NaruHina menikah umur mereka sama yaitu lima tahun. Saat Naruto pindah, mereka berumur tujuh tahun dan masih duduk di kelas satu sekolah dasar. Dan setelah time skip alias chapter ini umur mereka lima belas tahun dan mereka baru naik kelas tiga di sekolah menengah pertama.**

**Dan mohon maaf, karena perhitunganku salah. Chapter ini belum ada alur asem-asemnya. Alur asem-asemmnya baru muncul di chapter depan (mungkin). Sekali lagi Nana minta maaf.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca ^^**

.

.

.

.

**8 tahun kemudian**

"Aku akan menunggumu selalu, Naruto-kun." ucap Hinata dikamar yang sama di tiap tahunnya.

Ia masih menunggu suaminya yang tidak kunjung datang lima tahun ini. Hanya dua tahun setelah kepergian Naruto ke Konaha suaminya itu selalu mengunjunginya setahun dua kali. Namun setelah itu tidak pernah lagi. Awalnya karena kegiatan sekolah Naruto yang semakin banyak namun lama-kelamaan seolah Naruto mencari sebuah alasan untuk tidak menemui Hinata di Suna.

Di tahun pertama Naruto datang dan membawa segudang cerita untuk Hinata, tentang teman barunya, tentang gurunya juga tentang keadaan Konoha yang merupakan kota besar. Tahun kedua juga begitu.

Tapi, di tahun ketiga hanya permohonan maaf Naruto yang datang. Karena liburan itu semua siswa kelas 4 di haruskan untuk ikut berkemah. Kushina bahkan menceritakan betapa kesalnya Naruto bahkan Naruto sempat ingin kabur saja, tapi karena ini nilai terpaksa ia harus ikut. Meskipun sedikit kecewa Hinata menanggapinya dengan senyuman.

Tahun keempat Naruto mengikuti turnamen basket antar sekolah karena dia masuk tim inti.

Tahun ke lima Naruto sibuk menyiapkan diri untuk ujian akhir sekolahnya dan masuk ke sekolah menengah pertama. Itupun masih di terima Hinata.

Tapi, tahun keenam Naruto tidak datang. Alasannya karena punya banyak tugas sekolah yang harus di kerjakannya.

Tahun ketujuh yang merupakan tahun lalu Naruto tidak datang dengan alasan ia harus melihat sikus metamorfosis katak dari mulai telur, berudu, berudu berkaki, berudu berkaki dan bertangan, katak kecil hingga menjadi katak dewasa. Padahal itu alasan yang konyol. Jika memang Naruto ingin melihat siklus katak ia bisa saja membawa katak itu ke Suna dan memperhatikannya bersama Hinata. Itulah semakin lama Hinata merasa bahwa Naruto menghindar untuk menemuinya.

Dan kini tahun ke delapan Hinata masih mengharapkan kedatangan suaminya yang katanya akan datang siang ini dan dua minggu kedepan menginap dirumahnya. Mungkin saja Naruto akan tidur di kamarnya seperti dulu. Hinata sedikit tersipu membayangkan tidur bersama dengan suaminya itu. Ingat hanya tidur bersama. Tidur, bukan melakukan hal lain kecuali Naruto yang memulai sesuatu karena Hinata hanyalah gadis polos yang selalu menunggu kedatangan suaminya.

Titttt….. Tiittttt….

Bunyi klakson mobil memenuhi pendengaran Hinata. Dengan segera gadis yang beranjak remaja itu mengintip dari jendela kamarnya. Melihat dua mobil terpakir mulus di halamannya, mobil berwarna hitam dan putih. Dari mobil berwarna putih keluarlah Kushina dan Minato yang melambai kearah pintu rumah Hinata. Hinata menebak ayahnya sedang menyambut besan dan menantunya seperti biasa.

Dan dari mobil hitam yang bentuknya berbeda dari mobil putih karena modelnya lebih modern, Hinata fikir itulah namanya mobil sport karena ia tidak terlalu mengerti tentang mobil. Dari sanalah keluar pangerannya, dengan tatapan bosan dan menurut Hinata sedikit kesal, meneteng tasnya yang cukup besar. Memakai kaus kuning dengan balutan jaket putih dan celana pendek coklat serta earphone yang tergantung di lehernya. Suaminya terlihat begitu tampan, apalagi rambutnya sedikit panjang dari ingatan Hinata. Tentu saja karena Hinata tidak melihat Naruto selama lima tahun.

Hinata ingin sekali langsung turun dan memeluk suaminya, tapi ia terlalu malu dan memutuskan akan turun jika dipanggil saja. Sembari menunggu Hinata menata dirinya di depan meja rias miliknya.

"Selamat datang, Minato-san, Kushina-chan dan Naruto! Lama tidak berjumpa.", sapa Hiashi hangat dan memeluk satu-satu tamunya.

"Maaf jisan, aku sibuk di sekolah jadi tidak bisa datang.", Naruto meminta maaf sembari menunjukkan senyum dipaksakan yang lebih mirip ringisan.

"Sekolah di Konoha memang lebih banyak kegiatannya dari pada di Suna. Tapi, kau seharusnya bisa membagi waktumu, Hinata selalu menunggumu loh", ucap Hiashi sambil terkekeh kecil. Ia lalu mempersilahkan tamunya itu masuk. Untung bagi Hiashi karena ia tidak mendengar dengusan lirih Naruto.

"Cih, padahal jika sekarang aku di Konoha pasti bisa mencari tahu tentang gadis itu. Jika saja bukan karena kaasan memaksaku, aku tidak mau datang.", dengus Naruto dan akhirnya ia mengikuti orang tuanya masuk.

.

.

Apakah cinta yang dulu ada dalam dirimu sudah menghilang, Naruto? Ataukah dulu itu hanya cinta monyet belaka? Ah, aku lupa dulu kau hanya seorang bocah yang tidak mengenal kata cinta.

.

.

Naruto duduk di sofa di ruang tamu keluarga Hyuuga menatap sekeliling dan menurutnya tidak ada hal yang berubah.

"Membosankan!", decih Naruto dalam hati ia kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada smartphone miliknya. Mengabaikan pembicaraan orang tuanya yang tidak jelas menurutnya.

"Wah, Hinata sekarang pasti sudah besar dan cantik ya?", tanya Minato basa-basi.

"Tentu saja. Aku hampir lupa.", kekeh Hiashi sembari menepuk jidatnya.

"Hinata-chan! Turun dan buatkan teh untuk Naruto dan juga Minato serta Kushina!", teriak Hiashi.

"Iya, tousan. Tunggu sebentar.", balas Hinata yang terdengar sangat lembut namun sayang tidak didengar oleh Naruto karen ia sedang memakai earphonenya sekarang.

"Um, jisan apa taman belakang jisan masih ada?", tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Tentu, kenapa?"

"Aku hanya ingin kesana, aku merindukan tempat itu.", kilah Naruto, padahal sebenarnya ia ingin menghindari keadaan membosankan saat ini.

"Tentu saja, kau boleh ke sana. Tapi kenapa kau memanggilku dengan sebutan jisan lagi?"

"Em.. Anu.. Maaf, aku sudah lama tidak berkunjung jadi aku lupa. Maaf ji eh tousan" balas Naruto kikuk dan langsung kabur. Sementara Hiashi hanya terkekeh melihat menantunya yang kabur itu.

"Maafkan Naruto, anak itu memang semakin tidak bisa diatur!", ucap Kushina memelas namun raut wajahnya garang.

"Tidak, itu biasa. Naruto hanya mengikuti nalurinya ia hanya seorang remaja."

"Tapi, ia sudah beristri Hiashi-san.", Minato ikut memperkuat argumen istrinya.

"A..Ano, maaf ini tehnya silahkan dinikmati.", ucap suara halus yang membuat ketiga orang itu memandang gadis manis yang sedang meletakkan cangkir di atas meja dengan pelan.

"Ne, terimakasih Hinata-chan.", ujar Kushina. Ia terkagum melihat menantunya yang bertambah cantik.

"Umm, anoo, Na..naruto-kun dimana?", tanya Hinata gagap, ada semburat tipis di pipinya ketika menyebutkan nama Naruto.

"Dia ada di taman belakang. Bawa saja teh untuknya ke sana.", perintah Hiashi.

"Terimakasih tousan.", balas Hinata sembari membungkuk singkat dan pergi menemui suaminya setelah sebelumnya memamerkan senyum singkatnya yang manis pada mertuanya.

"Astaga! Hinata-chan kita telah tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik.", guman Minato yang masih menatap punggung Hianta yang menjauh penuh kekaguman.

"Kau benar sayang, Hinata-chan telah menjadi gadis yang sangat manis.", puji Kushina juga.

"Hei, kalian ini. Baru setahun tidak datang sudah memuji Hinata berlebihan.", kekeh Hiashi. Ekspresi besannya yang terkagum-kagum pada Hinata membuatnya geli.

"Itu bukan pujian Hiashi, itu kenyataan.", guman Kushina.

"Andai saja aku masih muda, aku ingin Hinata-chan menjadi istriku.", ujar Minato tanpa sadar. Dan tentu saja perkataan itu membuat Kushina menjitak kepalanya yang kini benjol besar.

"Dasar kau otak mesum! Hinata-chan itu milik Naruto!", teriak Kushina

"I..Iya sayangg.", ucap Minato takut. Sementara Hiashi sweatdrop melihat besannya itu.

.

.

.

"A..Ano, permisi. Dimana aku letakkan tehnya?", tanya Hinata, ia berusaha keras menekan rasa gugupnya.

"…" tidak ada jawaban.

"Permisi, dimana aku letakkan tehnya?", tanya Hinata lagi sambil menaikkan intonasinya.

"Letakkan saja di sini.", balas Naruto akhirnya setelah ia mengecilkan suara di earphonenya.

"Baik.", Hinata menurut dan langsung menuruti Naruto meletakkan teh di meja yang dipakai Naruto, karena di taman itu ada dua meja kecil dengan dua bangku yang masing-masing dipadukan dengan meja.

"A..Ano…", Hinata memulai percakapan mereka dengan canggung, karena Naruto belum juga mengangkat kepala untuk melihat Hinata yang sekarang ada di depannya.

"Apa lagi?!" tanya Naruto ketus sambil melepaskan earphonrnya dan itu membuat nyali Hinata ciut. Naruto merasa terganggu karena orang yang mengantarkan teh itu tidak pergi juga.

"Um, ti..tidak apa-apa. Silahkan dinikmati Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata pada akhirnya sembari beranjak pergi dengan sedikit kecewa.

"Ya, akan ku minum. Terimakasih." Kata Naruto singkat.

'tunggu dulu? Naruto-kun?' batin Naruto. Siapa yang memanggilnya dengan panggilan seperti itu disini?

"Tunggu!", ucap Naruto membuat Hinata menghentikan jalannya dan berbalik menatap suaminya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

Disanalah Naruto mendapati seorang gadis manis, dengan rambut indigo panjangnya yang diikat setengah memakai kemeja ungu muda lebut lengan pendek dan rok putih pendek selutut yang sangat pas dipadukan dengan kulit seputih susunya. Jangan lupakan sepasang mata redup seperti bulan itu juga bibir kecil berwarna peach dan pipinya yang menampilkan semburat merah. Gadis itu terlihat seperti boneka porselen hidup bagi Naruto.

Naruto memandang Hinata dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka, mata yang terbelalak dan menampakkan kekaguman. Bahkan smartphonenya tidak di pedulikannya lagi dan tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja. Naruto lalu berdiri dan menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat dari atas sampai bawah.

"A..ano, a..apa ada yang salah? Naruto-kun?", tanya Hinata yang merasa diperhatikan oleh Naruto.

"Hi..Hinata-chan?", tanya Naruto menebak gadis manis di hadapannya itu .

"Iya?"

"Kau Hinata-chan?", tanya Naruto setengah tidak percaya.

"Hm, aku. Ada apa Naruto-kun?", kini Hinata tidak gugup lagi menanggapi suaminya, ia malah merasa geli dengan tingkah Naruto yang menurutnya lucu.

"Eh? Ti..tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Kau tahu, aku hanya sedikit terkejut melihatmu.", ucap Naruto yang mulai sadar dari ke kagumannya.

"Itu karena kau yang lama tidak menemuiku, Naruto-kun.", kata Hinata sedikit terkekeh.

"Jadi, apa kabarmu?", tanya Naruto basa-basi.

"Aku baik, Naruto-kun.", jawab Hinata singkat kemudian berbalik pergi.

"Eh, kau mau kemana?", Naruto menghentikan Hinata.

"Aku mau membawa nampan ini ke dapur dulu, setelah itu aku akan menemuimu di sini Naruto-kun.", jelas Hinata.

"Oh, hehehe, maaf.", Ucap Naruto kikuk setelah itu Hinata lalu pergi kedapur. Entah mengapa, tapi setelah melihat Hinata pipi Naruto memerah dan hatinya menghangat seperti dulu. Ia seolah lupa bahwa kemarin ia mati-matian menolak ajakan kaasannya untuk menemui Hinata. Naruto terduduk sambil tidak sadar telah menyungginggkan senyum hangat.

.

.

**Beberapa hari yang lalu****..**

"Naruto! Kaasan tidak mau tahu, pokoknya kau harus ikut kali ini!", teriak Kushina di depan Naruto yang sedang duduk mencibir omelannya.

"Aku tidak mau kaasan! Pokoknya aku tidak mau! Aku sudah besar dan aku tidak mau dipaksa seperti anak kecil!", tolak Naruto ketus.

"Apa lagi alasanmu Naruto? Apa kau tidak tahu kalau Hinata selalu menunggumu tiap tahun?!"

"Biarkan saja dia menungguku kaasan. Aku sedang tidak ingin menemuinya. Sekarang aku sedang mengincar seorang gadis dari sekolah lain.", ujar Naruto terang-terangan.

"Anak bodoh! Ingat kau sudah punya istri!", bentak Kushina, ia sangat menyesali perbuatan anaknya yang bodoh itu.

"Masalahnya saat itu aku masih umur lima tahun dan aku tidak tahu apapun tentang pernikahan!", jawab Naruto sengit.

"Kau fikir siapa yang memaksa untuk menikahkanmu dengan Hinata?! Huh?! Kau sendiri yang merengek meminta agar menikah dengan Hinata, bahkan kau juga memaksa Hinata untuk menikahimu. Apa kau lupa?!"

"Argghhhh!", geram Naruto frustasi

"Kalau begitu aku akan menceraikannya saja. Masih banyak gadis lain yang bisa ku dapatkan disini kaasan.", kata Naruto lagi.

"Hahahaha.", tawa mengejek Kushina menggelegar.

"Kau fikir semudah itu menceraikan Hinata? Apa kau lupa dengan janjimu sendiri? Bahwa kau menyuruhnya untuk menunggu dan sekian lama kau menyuruhnya menunggumu kau ingin menceraikannya?!", bentak Kushina sengit.

"Itu urusanku kaasan!"

"Naruto!"

"Baik! Aku akan ikut! Asal kaasan membiarkanku membawa mobil sendiri. Nanti di sana aku akan mengatakan pada Hinata bahwa aku akan menceraikannya.", Ucap Naruto asal-asalan. Ia harap dengan begitu Kushina akan mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengajaknya ke Suna.

"Baik, kaasan setuju. Silahkan kau bicara setelah kau bertemu dengan Hinata. Kaasan tidak masalah jika kau mau menceraikannya atau tidak yang penting kau sudah menemui Hinata.", Kushina menyetujui syarat Naruto. Bagaimanapun juga pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata belum sah secara hukum jadi tidak perlu perceraian yang muluk-muluk.

"Kuso!", dengus Naruto yang terpaksa ikut. Naruto sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa ibunya akan mengizinkannya mengendarai mobil sendiri.

.

.

**Saat ini****..**

Seolah perkataanya kemarin hanyalah angin lalu, Naruto lupa dengan tujuan awalnya ke Suna. Kini ia malah duduk berdua bersama Hinata membicarakan hal-hal kecil sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Hinata.

Naruto begitu kagum dengan penampilan istrinya saat ini. Diperhatikannya baik-baik wajah istrinya dengan bibir yang terlihat begitu menawan dan lembut. Membuat Naruto berhasrat untuk um,, menciumnya mungkin?

"Hei, Naruto-kun?", tanya Hinata membuyarkan lamunan Naruto tentang bibir Hinata.

"Eh? Apa?"

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan temanmu yang kau bilang suka tidur tadi, Naruto-kun?", tanya Hinata lagi.

"Oh, Shikamaru? Ya, dia kasihan sekali loh. Kencan pertamanya gagal karena dia ketiduran. Hahahaha..", tawa Naruto mengingat teman nanasnya itu.

"Hahaha" Hinata tertawa mendengar Naruto dan mendengar tawa itu membuat Naruto semakin terpesona pada Hinata. Tanpa disadarinya perasaan yang dulu pernah terkubur kini kembali muncul di hatinya.

"Em, Hinata. Apa kau mau mengantarku berjalan-jalan? Tinggal di Konoha membuatku lupa dengan Suna.", ajak Naruto.

"Tentu Naruto-kun. Aku ganti baju dulu ya?"

"Tidak usah. Kau begini saja"

"Tapi.."

"Tidak ada tapi. Kau begini saja sudah cantik, apalagi jika kau berdadan? Bisa-bisa semua pria akan menggodamu di depanku"

"Eh? Cantik?" pipi Hinata merona mendengar ungkapan kecemburuan dan juga pujian dari Naruto.

"Kau mau membuatku cemburu ya, Hinata-chan? Kau kan istriku.", ujar Naruto asal-asalan. Membayangkan pria lain melirik Hinata saja sudah membuatnya kesal, apa lagi jika melihat langsung.

"Hehehe, kau tidak perlu begitu. Aku adalah milikmu Naruto-kun. Tidak ada dan tidak akan pernah ada pria lain yang akan memilikiku selain Naruto-kun.", kekeh Hinata, ia lalu mengambil tangan Naruto dan menggenggam tangan tan itu dengan erat.

"Sekarang , ayo berangkat!", seru Naruto yang langsung menarik Hinata melewati orang tua mereka yang sedang mengobrol ria menuju mobil miliknya.

"Kita naik ini?", tanya Hinata menunjuk mobil milik Naruto.

"Tentu saja.", Jawab Naruto enteng.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau. Naruto-kun belum punya SIM jadi tidak boleh."

"Kalau tidak naik mobil, kita naik apa? Naik motor?", tanya Naruto kembali.

"Tidak, motor juga memerlukan SIM. Lebih baik kita naik sepeda saja"

"Eh? Sepeda?!", seru Naruto terkejut, bukan karena dia tidak tahu naik sepeda, tapi apa kata orang jika melihat pemuda tampan sepertinya naik sepeda?

"Iya, sepeda. Naik sepeda lebih aman, sehat dan juga kita bisa menyaksikan pemandangan lebih baik dengan sepeda"

"Tapi.."

"Kalau Naruto-kun tidak mau biar aku saja yang memboncengmu.."

"Tidak, aku yang akan memboncengmu. ", ucap Naruto memotong perkataan Hinata dan langsung menyambar sepeda berwarna merah yang terparkir mulus di samping rumah. Sepeda milik Neji yang kini sering digunakan Hinata berhubung Neji kuliah di kota Ame.

"Ayo naik.", perintah Naruto.

"Baik", Hinata lalu duduk di belakang Naruto dan memeluk pinggang suaminya sebelum Naruto mengayunkan sepeda milik Neji. Pipi Naruto sedikit bersemu ketika tangan halus Hinata melingkari pinggangya.

"Sekarang kita kemana?", tanya Naruto berusaha terdengar biasa.

"Kita jalan-jalan berkeliling dulu, nanti pulangnya kita singgah di bukit. Bagaimana Naruto-kun?", usul Hinata meminta persetujuan suaminya.

"Ide yang bagus. Bersiap-siaplah Hinata-chan" ujar Naruto kemudian mengayunkan sepeda dengan perlahan.

"Ternyata tidak banyak yang berubah dari Suna ya?" kata Naruto membuka perecakapan setelah mereka sampai di bukit tempat yang dulu biasa di pakai mereka untuk bermain bersama.

"Hm, memang. Suna mungkin memang kota kecil yang tidak seluas Konoha. Tapi, di Konoha tidak ada tempat seperti inikan?" balas Hinata sambil menatap keseluruhan Suna dari atas bukit.

Suna memang bukan kota yang besar, dari bukit tempat Hinata dan Naruto kini duduk bersantai mereka bisa menyaksikan pemandangan laut dengan matahari yang mulai tenggelam. Mereka juga dapat melihat gedung-gedung dan rumah warga dengan jelas.

Di bukit itu tepatnya di bawah pohon yang dulunya sering mereka pakai untuk berteduh di kala hari panas di sanalah mereka saat ini tengah berdiri sembari menikmati semilir angin. Naruto mulai mengarahkan pandangannya mengelilingi taman yang ada di bukit itu. Masih sama seperti lima tahun yang lalu. Masih ada ayunan, perosotan, jungkat-jungkit juga bak pasir kecil. Naruto tertawa kecil ketika mengingat di bak pasir itulah dulu Hinata pernah berteriak histeris karena menemukan seekor cacing kecil.

Di ayunan yang kosong itu Naruto pernah mendorongkan ayunan untuk Hinata namun karena tidak sengaja mendorong terlalu keras Hinata terjatuh dari ayunan dan menangis karena kakinya berdarah, hari itu Naruto terpaksa menggendong Hinata pulang.

Semua kenangan kecil itu membuat Naruto tanpa sadar tersenyum hangat. Setelah puas mengarahkan pandangannya ke taman kini ia menatap ke samping kanannya. Tepat pada Hinata. Naruto tampak begitu terpesona saat melihat gadis itu tengah memejamkan mata menikmati semilir angin lembut yang menerbangkan rambutnya. Seulas senyum tipis tampak terbentuk di bibir kecilnya. Dengan tambahan cahaya matahari sore yang kemerahan membuat gadis itu bertambah cantik di mata Naruto.

"Cantik sekali…" kata Naruto sangat pelan, semburat merah muncul di pipinya entah apa sebabnya.

"Hi..Hinata?" panggil Naruto tergagap.

"Iya? Ada apa Naruto-kun?" Hinata membalikkan badannya menghadap Naruto dan tersenyum lembut dan hal itu membuat semburat merah di pipi Naruto semakin menyala, untung saja sinar matahari sore menyamarkan pipinya yang merona itu.

"Em.. Anu, kau terlihat begitu bahagia. Ada apa?" tanya Naruto sembari melemparkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Pokoknya kemana saja asal bukan ke Hinata, melihat pesona gadis itu membuat Naruto salah tingkah. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk melihat matahari sore.

"Aku.. Aku bukan bahagia. Tapi…" balas Hinata menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia kembali memutar tubuhnya menghadap pemandangan kota di sore hari. Naruto menunggu dengan sabar sambil sesekali mencuri pandang. Sepertinya mencuri pandang Hinata telah menjadi kebiasaan baru Naruto di Suna.

"Tapi, aku sangat bahagia, Naruto-kun. Aku sangat bahagia karena akhirnya kau datang kembali ke Suna. Meskipun aku tahu kau hanya dua minggu di sini tapi aku sangat bahagia, karena dua minggu ke depan aku akan menghabiskan waktu bersamamu. Tidak sia-sia aku menunggumu selama lima tahun. Sekarang Naruto-kun sudah berubah menjadi remaja yang tampan dan aku suka" lanjut Hinata riang. Ada kebahagiaan dalam setiap ucapannya.

"Aku juga. Aku sangat bahagia, Hinata-chan" kata Naruto sambil menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya walaupun tidak memandang Hinata.

"Eh? Apa?!", tanya Hinata, ia sedikit terkejut mendengar respon Naruto. Ia menatap suaminya itu dengan tatapan tanda tanya.

"Aku sangat bahagia menemuimu lagi. Aku minta maaf jika selama lima tahun aku tidak menemuimu. Aku tahu itu salahku. Tapi, sekarang aku puas karena telah menemuimu. Aku bahagia melihatmu bahagia dan yang terpenting aku menyukai perubahanmu Hinata-chan. Aku sangat menyukaimu karena sekarang kau sudah berubah menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik.", jawab Naruto membuat pipi Hinata memerah karena malu sedangkan Naruto sendiri tersenyum menahan malunya.

"Hehehe, apakah aku kedengaran gombal ya?", tanya Naruto terkekeh kecil karena merasa tidak mendapat respon dari istrinya.

"Tidak. Aku tahu semua perkataan Naruto-kun semuanya tulus dari hati, karena Naruto-kun tidak pandai merangkai kata-kata. Untuk itu terimakasih", balas Hinata sambil membungkukkan badannya, senyum mengembang di wajah manisnya.

"Tidak usah membungkuk begitu, kau membuatku malu", ucap Naruto tidak enak.

"Uhm, tapi, sekali lagi terimakasih telah datang Naruto-kun", kata Hinata. Ia tidak bisa menahan hasratnya lebih lama lagi. Setelah mengatakan itu Hinata langsung memeluk Naruto erat-erat.

"Hi..Hinata?", guman Naruto kikuk. Ini pertama kalinya ia di peluk oleh seoarang gadis. Naruto terkejut dengan sikap Hinata, tapi kemudian senyum mengembang di bibirnya ketika menyadari bahwa gadis itu begitu merindukannya. Dan semenit kemudian Naruto pun membalas pelukan Hinata. Hal pertama yang dirasakan Naruto ketika memeluk Hinata adalah tenang. Wangi lavender Hinata membuat Naruto merasa tenang.

Wangi itu membuatnya melupakan degupan jantungnya yang tadi berdebar-debar dengan semangat. Rasa tenang yang sangat disukai Naruto. Perlahan dielusnya rambut panjang Hinata dengan lembut kemudian ia memanggil nama Hinata.

"Hinata.", panggil Naruto membuat Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Naruto yang lebih tinggi sedikit darinya.

"Ya?"

Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Ia malah tersenyum lembut lalu membelai pipi Hinata yang halus dengan tangan kanannya. Wajah Hinata bersemu merah merasakan belaian Naruto. Dari pipi turun kedagu. Mengikuti nalurinya Naruto mengeratkan pelukan tangan kirinya di pinggang Hinata dan tangan kanannya mengangkat dagu Hinata lebih tinggi. Perlahan ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hinata dan seolah mengerti Hinata lalu memejamkan matanya menunggu perlakuan Naruto selanjutnya.

CUP.

Mendaratlah dengan mulus bibir Naruto di atas bibir Hinata yang lembut dan hangat. Satu rasa yang pertama dirasakan Naruto yaitu enak. Ia tidak tahu jika mencium bibir seoarang gadis rasanya seenak ini. Awalnya bibir mereka hanya diam namun kemudian bibir Naruto mulai bergerak menciumi bibir kecil Hinata membuat gadis itu merasakan ribuan perasaan aneh keseluruh tubuhnya.

Bibir Naruto kemudian terbuka dan ia mulai menjilati bibir Hinata. Hinata yang juga mengikuti naluri kini mengeluarkan lidahnya juga untuk turut merasakan lidah dan bibir Naruto. Lidah mereka saling bertautan mereka saling menjilat satu sama lain hingga lidah Naruto dengan penuh tuntutan menerobos masuk ke dalam mulut Hinata dan melumat habis mulut Hinata. Sebagai repon dari tindakan Naruto Hinata meninggikan badannya dengan menjinjitkan kakinya seolah tanda persetujuan untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Ciuman pertama mereka yang masih polos. Ciuman yang hanya mengikuti naluri masing-masing. Ciuman panas yang tidak pernah mereka tahu sebelumnya. Ciuman yang sedikit liar dan berlangsung cukup lama namun harus terhenti tiba-tiba.

"Lihat, kakak itu sedang ciuman. Ciee, kakak sedang ciuman" ucap seorang anak laki-laki kecil. Dan sontak kedua insan yang dimabuk asmara itu melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan malu.

"Ciee, yang pacaran…." Ucap seorang anak perempuan, karena saat itu mereka tengah kepergok oleh dua anak laki-laki dan seorang anak perempuan.

"Hei, kalian mengganggu urusan orang saja. Sana pulang!" guman Naruto pura-pura marah. Ia menahan rasa malunya dan memerintahkan ketiga anak itu pergi.

"Kakak berciuman, mereka berciuman.. kakak berciuman mereka berciuman" teriak ketiga anak itu dengan nada seoalah menyanyi. Mereka terus berteriak sambil menjauh dari sana karena takut dikejar Naruto.

"Dasar anak kecil sok tahu!", gerutu Naruto. Ia kemudian menoleh melihat Hinata yang tertunduk malu namun tersenyum kecil.

"Um, Hinata sebaiknya kita pulang juga. Ini sudah hampir malam nanti kita dicari oleh kaasan dan tousan" ajak Naruto sambil mengambil sepeda yang di parkirnya di sebelah pohon. Hinata membalas Naruto dengan anggukan kecil kemudian mengikutinya dan naik di belakang Naruto yang lalu mengayunkan sepeda dengan perlahan.

Mereka pulang dengan perasaan bahagia dan senyum tidak luntur dari wajah mereka sampai mereka tiba di rumah.

.

.

.

**Bersambungg …**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter selajutnya:**

"Kalau tidak, bagaimana jika kita mandi bersama saja, is..tri..ku.."

"Istrimu menyeramkan"

"Kalau kau ingin aku bangun, kau harus menciumku. Atau kalau tidak aku yang menciummu? Bagaimana?"

"A..apa ini?"

"Maksudku adalah.."

**Catatan Nana (lagi):**

Terimakasih bagi kalian yang sudah follow dan favorite fic gaje ini ^^

Yang login review kalian sudah ku balas lewat PM

**Virgo24: **ya, terimakasih

**Ailla-ansory: **itulah salah satu ide gilaku T.T

**Katsumi:** terimakasih

**pencari fic naruhina: **maaf, aku tidak bisa menjanjikan update kilat, tapi akan selalu ku usahakan update dua minggu sekali. Untuk adegan dewasa itu adalah murni hasil otak nisataku ini yang membuat mereka beradegan mesum di usia semuda itu .

**Hinata-chan: **loh, Hinata-chan kok disini? Bukannya kau sedang berbunga-bunga karena Naruto menciummu? Hehe, kidding :P l akan ku usahakan ^^

**rahasia: **akan ku usahakan

**LeaHimawari: **akan ku usahakan

Yosh! Chapter ini sudah selesai. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Nana harap chapter ini bisa menghibur readers sekalian. Oh, iya hampir lupa tolong tinggalkan kesan, kritik dan saran kalian di kolom review agar aku bisa mengoreksi kembali kekurangan fic ini.

Sampai ketemu di chapter depan.

Nana permisi ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Peringatan!**

**Naruto hanya milik om Masashi Kishimoto, aku hanya meminjam karakternya saja.**

**Pairing NARUHINA :D**

**Berhubung Nana author baru, bisa jadi dalam fic ini akan banyak typo, ooc, alur gaje dan mungkin juga ceritanya tidak nyambung serta banyak sekali pencampuran Bahasa Indonesia dan Jepang yang abal-abal?**

**Yang jelas aku sudah memperingatkan. Selamat membaca **

**Catatan Nana:**

**Maaf Small Bride baru ku update, seharusnya sih tanggal satu kemaren. Mohon maafkan keleletan Nana karena tergoda dengan ajakan makan-makan dari teman-teman Nana yang open house. Lalu, sebenarnya Nana ingin mengupdate tanggal tiga kemarin tapi, lagi-lagi Nana tunda karena Nana sedang mengejar dollar XD. Untuk itu, chater kali ini Nana buat ekstra panjang. Semoga readers suka dengan chapter kali ini.**

**Eh, hamir lupa. Yang asem belum ada di chapter ini, mohon kesabaran readers sekalian karena perhitungan Nana salah terus (matematika Nana selalu merah sih T_T). Oke hanya itu pemberitahuan Nana. Sekali lagi Nana minta maaf…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kalian dari mana saja?" tanya Kushina yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan makanan di dapur.

"Kami berjalan-jalan namun kelupaan pulang, maaf kaasan." ucap Hinata dengan perasaan bersalah karena merela pulang matahari sudah terbenam.

"Hinata hanya menemaniku berkeliling sebentar. Aku yang memaksanya, jika kaasan mau marah, marahi saja aku." Naruto mengangkat suaranya karena merasa dialah penyebab mereka lama pulang, jika saja ia tidak menuruti nalurinya dan mencium Hinanta pasti mereka tidak akan terlambat pulang.

"Kaasan tidak marah pada kalian kok, kau tidak usah merasa bersalah Hinata-chan, kau juga Naruto, tidak usah emosi begitu." kekeh Kushina, ia merasa senang melihat Naruto yang mulai peduli pada Hinata. Ini merupakan pertanda bagus.

"Um, biar aku bantu kaasan." Hinata mulai bergerak ingin membantu Kushina namun tangan halus Kushina menahan gerakan Hinata.

"Tidak usah Hinata-chan. Lebih baik sekarang kau mandi, ganti bajumu lalu turun untuk makan malam. Kau pasti lelah menemani Naruto, jadi lebih baik kau istirahatkan badanmu dengan mandi air hangat." kata Kushina yang lebih mirip perintah.

"Baik kaasan" jawab Hinata langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya dan diikuti oleh Naruto.

Dari ekor matanya, Kushina dapat melihat Naruto mengikuti Hinata. Kushina tersenyum lembut, perasaannya sedang senang melihat Naruto dan Hinata akur.

.

.

"Eh, kenapa Naruto-kun mengikutiku?" tanya Hinata sebelum membuka pintu kamarnya. Jujur Hinata terkejut menyadari Naruto sejak tadi mengikutinya.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang melarangku?" guman Naruto.

"Eh, ti..tidak ha..hanya saja.." Hinata merespon kikuk.

"Aku juga mau mandi Hinata-chan, bersepeda tadi membuatku berkeringat dan badanku sekarang lengket." jelas Naruto.

"Ta..tapi, tapi…" Hinata gugup, ia tidak tahu berdua dengan Naruto bisa membuatnya gagap mendadak. Padahal tadi dirinya sudah lebih dari dua jam bersama Naruto namun tidak gagap seperti ini. Um, mungkin sedikit tapi tidak segagap ini.

"Tapi kenapa Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti. Sedangkan Hinata memerah karena membayangkan Naruto mengajaknya mandi bersama.

"Apa aku tidak boleh numpang mandi di kamar mandimu Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto yang merasa tidak ada respon dari Hinata.

"Eh, bo..boleh kok." jawab Hinata, ia merasa malu karena sempat mengira Naruto ingin mandi bersamanya.

"Kalau boleh, bisa tidak kita masuk ke kamarmu sekarang? Aku lelah dari tadi berdiri di depan pintumu seperti ini." guman Naruto menyindir Hinata.

"Maaf, maaf, aku lupa, silahkan masuk Naruto-kun." ucap Hinata wajahnya bersemu merah karena malu.

Ketika Hinata membuka pintu Naruto tanpa sopan santun masuk dan langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasur berseprai putih bermotif bunga lavender milik Hinata. Sedang Hinata berjalan kearah lemarinya hendak memilih baju tidur.

"Haa, capeknya. Hei Hinata-chan, kau mau tidak menggosok punggungku?" tanya Naruto menggoda Hinata yang sedang memilih baju tidur yang akan dikenakannya.

"Eh? Meng..menggosok punggung Na..Naruto-kun?" Hinata menghentikan kegiatan memilih baju tidurnya. Badannya menegang dan wajahnya mulai memerah memerah.

"Iya, di Konoha aku selalu menggosok punggungku sendiri. Mumpung aku di sini aku mohon kau mau menggosok punggunggku ya?" pinta Naruto manja sambil menyatukan tangannya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi, aku.." Hinata tidak mampu melanjutkan ucapannya, ia terlalu malu.

"Atau kalau tidak aku saja yang menggosok punggunggmu?" goda Naruto lagi. Ia berusaha menahan tawanyanya begitu melihat wajah Hinata yang bersemu merah.

"Kalau tidak juga, bagaimana jika kita mandi bersama saja, is..tri..ku.." Naruto sengaja mengeja kata 'istriku' untuk melihat reaksi Hinata. Dan ternyata tidak mengecewakannya, Hinata tambah bersemu merah dan menundukkan badannya.

"Hahahaha, kau lucu sekali Hinata-chan. Aku hanya bercanda. Sudahlah sekarang kau cepat mandi biar nanti sehabis kau mandi aku yang mandi." Ucap Naruto, kini ia tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya karena Hinata benar-benar menggemaskan jika sedang malu.

Karena merasa dikerjai oleh Naruto, Hinata langsung memajukan bibirnya dan merengut kesal. Ia sudah mati-matian menahan malu membayangkan berdua di kamar mandi bersama Naruto dan ternyata Naruto hanya menggodanya. Hinata lalu mengambil pakaian tidurnya secara acak dan langsung menuju kamar mandi masih dengan raut wajah kesalnya.

"Hentikan memajukan bibirmu seperti itu. Kalau tidak akan ku cium lagi. Melihatmu seperti itu membuatku ingin mencium bibirmu lagi Hinata-chan." ucap Naruto spontan.

"Huee.." Hinata membalas dengan menjulurkan lidahnya lalu masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Padahal aku serius ingin merasakan bibir manisnya lagi." ujar Naruto. Ia lalu meneggelamkan kepalanya di bantal kepala Hinata menghirup wangi yang tertinggal di bantal gadis itu dan membuatnya kembali mengenang ciuman pertamanya tadi. Ciuman pertama dengan seorang gadis. Ciuman lembut, liar dan panas. Tanpa seoarangpun yang mengajarinya, ia hanya mengikuti naluri dan ketagihan.

.

.

.

"Aku tidur di kamar Hinata-chan saja ya." ucap Naruto ketika selesai makan malam. Permintaannya itu sukses membuat semua orang yang berada di meja makan terkejut. Hinata bersemu, Kushina membulatkan matanya, Hiashi tersedak karena sedang minum dan Minato menganga.

"Ah, kau ini. Lebih baik kau tidur di kamar Neji saja, tidak baik jika seorang laki-laki tidur dengan seorang gadis." goda Minato dengan wajah yang di buat-buat serius. Setelah selesai dengan keterkejutannya.

"Tousan, aku ini kan suami Hinata, jadi apa salahnya jika aku tidur bersama Hinata-chan? Aku tidak akan memakan ataupun menggigit Hinata-chan kok." protes Naruto, ia tidak terima karena dilarang tidur bersama istrinya. Kushina yang turut mendengar itu mencoba mulutnya untuk tidak menceramahi Naruto dengan memakan apel yang dikupas Hinata.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan memakan Hinata-chan, tapi mungkin saja suatu hari nanti kau akan memakannya jika kau sedang 'lapar' Naruto." ucap Minato yang disertai senyum kecil dari Hiashi yang menerima apel dari Hinata.

"Apa maksud tou-san? Aku tidak mungkin memakan Hinata-chan. Aku bukan kanibal yang suka makan manusia." Balas Naruto, ia terlalu polos untuk mengerti maksud kata 'makan' yang di ucapkan oleh Minato tadi. Setelah tersenyum menerima apel dari Hinata, Naruto langsung menghadap ayahnya lagi.

"Maksudku adalah.."

Sudah cukup! Pertahanan Kushina pecah. Mendengar permintaan konyol Naruto saja membuatnya kesal dan sekarang Minato malah membahas 'makan' di depan Naruto dan Hinata.

Pletakk!

Sebuah pukulan kembali bersarang di kepala Minato.

"Apa yang mau kau katakan pada Naruto? Sayang?" suara lembut namun mengintimidasi dari Kushina terdengar seperti alaram peringatan agar Minato tidak berbicara lebih banyak lagi. Apalagi dengan senyum yang lebih mirip sebuah seringai terbingkai jelas di bibir wanita itu juga membuat Hiashi bungkam.

"I..iie. aku hanya melarang Naruto untuk tidur bersama Hinata, itu saja sayang." Jawab Minato sambil mengangkat sudut bibirnya sedikit. Berharap yang muncul adalah senyuman tapi yang timbul malah seperti ringisan.

"Kaasan, aku hanya ingin tidur bersama Hinata-chan. Apa itu tidak boleh?" rengek Naruto. Sementara Hinata yang mendengar hal itu menunduk dengan dalam menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya sambil memakan apel.

"Tousan mu benar Naruto, kau tidak boleh tidur bersama Hinata." Guman Kushina mencoba meredam amarahnya dengan menatap Naruto lembut.

"Bahkan kaasan juga melarangku! Kenapa sih?!" ujar Naruto kesal. Ia memanjukan bibirnya dan menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja mereka tidur bersama. Kalau Hinata tidak keberatan kenapa kita harus keberatan?" Hiashi mengangkat suara membuat wajah Naruto cerah kembali. Namun tidak dengan Kushina. Wajahnya langsung kusut.

"Hinata-chan, bolehkan aku tidur bersamamu? Aku tidak mau tidur di kamar Neji-nii nanti dia akan marah saat pulang besok." ucap Naruto memelas. Ia bahkan memohon dengan alasan Neji akan marah, padahal sudah jelas Neji tidak akan marah. Kini Neji sedang berada di Ame melanjutkan kuliahnya disana dan besok akan pulang untuk liburan seperti juga Naruto, hanya saja Neji Cuma tiga hari di Suna karena Neji punya banyak tugas disana.

"Eh? Ka.. kalau aku ter..terserah Naruto-kun saja. Ka..kalau Na..Naruto-kun mau aku tidak keberatan ti..tidur bersama dengan Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata gugup. Ia gugup membayangkan akan tidur berdua dengan suaminya setelah bertahun-tahun berpisah. Tapi, ayolah tidur yang dimaksud Naruto dan Hinata berbeda dengan tidur yang dimaksud oleh Minato, Kushina, serta Hiashi.

"Nah, sudah jelaskan? Aku akan tidur bersama Hinata-chan! Aku akan ke kamar diluan, oyasumi kaasan, tousan" teriak Naruto senang, ia lalu menggandeng Hinata serta ke kamar gadis itu.

"Hiashi! Kenapa kau membiarkan Naruto tidur dengan Hinata?!" protes Kushina yang memandang kepergian Naruto tidak ikhlas.

"Apanya yang salah? Mereka hanya tidur kan? Mereka tidak melakukan apapun." Balas Hiashi santai kerena tidak menyadari adanya aura hitam pekat yang mulai menguar dari Kushina.

"Tapi, Naruto sudah berumur lima belas! Lima belas tahun, Hiashi! Bagaimana jika Naruto melakukan sesuatu pada Hinata?!" Kushina masih melancarcarkan aksi protes tidur bersamnya Naruto dan Hinata.

"Tenanglah, Naruto pasti tidak akan melakukan apapun. Kau fikir apa yang akan di lakukannya sekarang? Bercumbu dengan Hinata?" Minato turut serta dalam perdebatan yang menurutnya menarik ini dan mengabaikan bulu kuduknya yang sedikit terangkat.

"Kau tahu apa maksudku Minato! Jadi, kalian akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi?!"

"Hehehe, kau jangan terlalu cemas Kushina-chan. Lagi pula walaupun Naruto melakukan sesuatu pada Hinata itu tidak masalahkan? Mereka sudah menikah, ingat?" Hiashi mengingatkan Kushina yang kini memijit pelipisnya karena tidak sanggup berargumen dengan kedua pria aneh di depannya.

"Kau benar Hiashi. Kira-kira, jika Naruto melakukan hal itu pada Hinata apakah Naruto mampu membuat Hinata menjerit serta membuatnya puas?" tanya Minato dan itu sukses membuat tiga sudut kecil di kepala Kushina.

"Aku percaya Naruto sanggup membuat Hinata puas. Apa kau tidak lihat tadi betapa bersemangatnya Naruto? Mungkin mereka bisa menghabiskan beberapa ronde." kembali satu sudut bertambah di kepala Kushina.

"Kau benar, aku juga merasa begitu" balas Minato dan mereka berdua tertawa bersama sampai tidak menyadari adanya aura kegelapan yang begitu kuat memancar dari Kushina.

Pletak! Brugh!

Pukulan maut Kushina bersarang di kepala Minato dan Hiashi hingga dua benjol besar berurutan bersarang di sana.

"DASAR MESUM! Kalian berdua memang bodoh! Kalian fikir kemana arah pembicaraan kalian? Membicarakan hal vulgar tentang anak sendiri! Bagaimana jika mereka mendengarnya?! Apa kalian tidak malu!..." rentetan ocehan sepanjang kereta api milik Kushina kembali berkuamandang dengan indah di seluruh penjuru dapur. Untung saja Hiashi tidak memiliki maid lagi, karena Hinata memaksa agar dia saja yang mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah. Jika Hiashi masih memiliki maid mungkin saja mereka langsung memberhentikan diri karena takut dengan Kushina yang terlihat seperti iblis saat ini.

"Istrimu menyeramkan Minato." bisik Hiashi berusaha tidak terdengar oleh Kushina.

"Sssttt..., kita diam saja. Kau sudah tahu kan? Kalau dia sampai dengar habislah kita." balas Minato dengan pelan.

"Kalian berdua! Apa yang kalian bicarakan?!" bentak Kushina spontan membuat mata kedua pria itu seolah hendak melompat keluar.

"Ehehe.." kekeh kedua pria itu kikuk, dengan berat hati mereka harus menerima satu lagi jitakan dan juga ceramah panjang dari Kushina.

.

.

.

"Naruto-kun mau tidur dimana? Dipinggir dekat tembok atau sebaliknya?" tanya Hinata pada Naruto yang sedang duduk di pinggir jendela Hinata.

"Aku tidur di pinggir luar saja Hinata-chan." Sahut Naruto.

"Naruto-kun sedang apa? Sejak tadi ku lihat Naruto-kun begitu antusias?" tanya Hinata sembari mengikuti arah pandang Naruto.

"Aku sedang melihat bintang. Aku sudah jarang melihat pemandangan bintang seperti ini karena kesibukanku di Konoha." jelas Naruto melirik Hinata dari ekor matanya.

"Bintang kesukaan Naruto apa?" tanya Hinata dengan polosnya.

"Aku tidak begitu mengerti dengan bintang, Hinata. Kalau kau sendiri suka bintang apa?" tanya Naruto membalas Hinata sekenanya karena memang ia tidak mengerti tentang bintang.

"Aku suka bintang yang sekarang ada di sampingku. Bintang yang sangat cantik dan aku ingin melihatnya setiap hari."

"Di sampingmu?" Naruto tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Hinata yang membingungkan.

"Kau. Kau adalah bintang yang selalu ku sukai, Naruto-kun"

"Hinata-chan" ucap Naruto lirih. Mata Naruto menatap Hinata yang tersenyum sembari menatap bintang.

"Kedua bola matamu yang biru berkelap-kelip seperti bintang dilangit. Bintang yang kehadirannya selalu ku damba selama lima tahun dan baru sekarang bisa ku lihat lagi indahnya." Lanjut Hinata tanpa ragu.

"Hinata-chan.." kedua pipi Naruto memerah. Di puji oleh Hinata membuatnya senang. Naruto kemudian turun dan berdiri di samping Hinata.

"Aku merindukanmu, Naruto-kun" Hinata memamerkan senyum manisnya. Sedetik Naruto kembali terpesona oleh senyuman Hinata. Senyuman yang menurutnya sangat manis.

"Um, sudah malam. Sebaiknya jendelanya ditutup saja, nanti banyak nyamuk" Hinata menatap Naruto yang mengangguk setuju lalu menutup jendela dan tirainya.

"Hinata-chan?" panggil Naruto lembut.

"Iya?" Hinata membalikkan badannya dan mendapati wajah Naruto sangat dekat dengannya.

"Aku… Aku…" Naruto menggantung bisikannya kemudian mengecup kening Hinata. Turun ke kedua pipinya, hidungnya dan terakhir bibir mungil Hinata.

Mereka kembali menautkan bibir satu sama lain seperti tadi sore. Namun kali ini tanpa seoarangpun yang akan menghentikan mereka. Ciuman mereka makin panas dan liar seolah menyelesaikan ciuman mereka yang terhenti tadi.

.

.

.

Bersambung... XD

*ditimpuk readers

Katanya tadi chapter ini ekstra panjang -_-

Hehehe XD

.

.

.

.

.

Jika kalian berfikir bahwa Naruto dan Hinata akan melakukan hal yang lebih jauh maka kalian salah. Karena Naruto dan Hinata sama sekali tidak berniat melakukan hal itu. Mereka hanya berciuman dan setelah itu dengan malu-malu mereka beranjak tidur dengan saling membelakangi. Mereka malu karena wajah mereka terlalu merona. Mereka tidak melakukan hal lain. Tidak karena mereka sama sekali tidak tahu hal itu dan tidak begitu peduli dengan hasrat mereka yang menggebu-gebu.

.

.

.

"Naruto-kun, bangun!" teriak Hinata entah yang keberapa kalinya. Sudah sejak tadi ia mencoba membangunkan Naruto, tapi hasilnya nihil. Naruto tetap saja tidur selayaknya kerbau, bahkan saat Hinata mencubiti pipi Naruto, laki-laki itu tidak kunjung bangun.

"Astaga! Aku tidak menyangka memiliki suami yang seperti ini!" desah Hinata. Bukan apa-apa, ini karena Minato akan mengajak Naruto bertemu dengan Kakashi.

"Naruto-kun, ku mohon bangunlah. Hari ini kau harus pergi dengan tousan dan juga kaasan untuk menemui Kakashi. Naruto, ayolah bangun!" kini Hinata memohon pada Naruto yang masih saja memejamkan matanya.

"Astaga! Si bodoh ini belum juga bangun!" suara wanita yang kesal terdengar di telinga Hinata. Hinata menoleh melihat Kushina yang kini berdiri di depan pintu kamar Hinata dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Maaf kaasan, aku tidak berhasil membangunkan Naruto-kun" guman Hinata, ia menunjukkan raut wajah penyesalan.

"Sudahlah Hinata-chan. Dia memang susah dibangunkan seperti kerbau." Kushina masuk dan melihat anaknya masih setia menyembunyikan iris birunya di balik kelopak mata.

"Ta..tapi, bagaimana? Bukannya Naruto-kun harus ikut kaasan dan tousan untuk menemui paman Kakashi?"

"Yah, kalau begini mau bagaimana lagi? Dipaksapun Naruto pasti tidak akan bangun. Jadi, dia akan tinggal." kata Kushina dengan kesal.

"Um, baiklah berarti Naruto-kun akan menemaniku menunggu Neji nii di rumah" ucap Hinata bersemangat. Hatinya melonjak senang karena akan berdua di rumah dengan Naruto, setidaknya sampai Neji datang.

"Sepertinya kalian akan berdua sampai kami pulang. Karena tadi Neji menelpon, katanya ia minta maaf tidak bisa pulang karena ternyata ia harus mengerjakan tugas tambahan sebagai asisten dosen untuk mengajar mahasiswa yang tertinggal di semester lalu." kata Kushina dengan senyum simpul misterius yang tidak diketahui Hinata.

"Eh? Berdua saja?" Hinata terlonjak, matanya membulat. Berdua saja seharian dengan Naruto? Yang benar saja?! Kalau saja Kushina dan Hinata tidak sibuk dengan ekspresi mereka, mereka pasti akan melihat adanya senyum tipis di bibir Naruto.

"Tenang, kami mungkin akan pulang nanti sore. Setelah mengunjungi Kakashi kami mungkin akan mengunjungi teman-teman Minato yang lain. Dan tentu saja kami akan mengunjungi makam ibumu dulu sebelum ke rumah Kakashi."

"Ba..baiklah" wajah Hinata memerah, fikiran akan berdua dengan Naruto telah membuatnya malu.

"Apa Naruto sudah bangun?" teriak Minato dari bawah.

"Belum. Dia masih tidur seperti kerbau." balas Kushina dengan teriakan juga.

"Sudah, tinggalkan saja dia. Hinata-chan pasti bisa mengurusnya. Cepatlah sayang kita harus berangkat sekarang." ucap Minato lagi.

"Ne, Hinata-chan. Kami titip Naruto ya, jika dia melakukan hal bodoh telepon saja kami, oke?"

"Iya kaasan." Hinata tersenyum mengikuti langkah Hinata.

"Kami berangkat dulu." ujar Kushina melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Dua menit kemudian Hinata mendengar suara debuman pintu yang ditutup buru-buru dan mobil yang makin menjauh.

"Naruto-kun, bangun." Hinata masih mencoba membangunkan suaminya itu. Tapi Naruto malah menggulingkan badannya ke tembok. Hinata lalu naik ke tempat tidur dan menggucangkan badan Naruto untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Bangunlah, Naruto-kun. Ini sudah jam berapa! Ayo ba.. ehhhh?!"

Perkataan Hinata terpotong karena tiba-tiba saja Naruto berbalik dan dengan tangannya yang kokoh ia membuat Hinata tertidur di sebelahnya, setelah itu memeluknya dengan erat. Hinata terkejut dengan perbuatan suaminya yang tiba-tiba ini. Jantungya berdebar tidak karuan.

"Na..Naruto-kun?" cicit Hinata, ia terlalu malu wajahnya merona dengan hebat.

"Ssttt... Aku bukan Naruto-kun, aku adalah pangeran tidur. Untuk membangunkanku, kau harus menciumku dulu seperti dalam dongeng." bisik Naruto dengan seulas senyum di bibirnya namun matanya masih menutup.

Mata Hinata membulat, ia terkejut. Ia terkejut karena Naruto sudah bangun dan juga terkejut dengan ucapan Naruto yang mengingatkannya pada ciuman mereka semalam.

"Ta..tapi..."

"Kalau kau ingin aku bangun, kau harus menciumku. Atau kalau tidak aku yang menciummu? Bagaimana?" tawar Naruto lagi masih menutup matanya.

"Eh, ba..baik akan ku cium" ujar Hinata cepat, karena jika Naruto yang menciumnya ia pasti akan ketagihan dan ciuman mereka tidak akan berhenti dengan cepat.

Hinata memiringkan badannya dan menghadap Naruto yang terpejam seolah tidur. Ia kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya.

CUP..

Hinata mencium kening Naruto. Namun naruto tidak juga bangun.

"Ke..kenapa Naruto-kun belum bangun? Aku kan sudah mencium Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata. Dengan segenap tenaganya ia berusaha membuat agar suaranya tidak bergetar karena debaran jantungnya.

"Kau mencium di tempat yang salah, silahkan coba lagi." Ujar Naruto santai. Senyum rubah muncul dari bibirnya.

Dengan gugup Hinata kembali mencium Naruto kali ini di kedua pipi Naruto, namun Naruti tidak juga bangun malah kembali mengatakan Hinata mencium di tempat yang salah. Hinata lalu mencium hidung dan juga dagu Naruto namun hasilnya NIHIL!

"Ke..kenapa Naruto-kun belum bangun?" ujar Hinata, masih ada satu tempat yang belum tersentuh oleh bibir lembutnya karena ia malu menyentuh bagian itu.

"Karena kau masih mencium tempat yang salah." guman Naruto mulai tidak sabaran. Sebenarnya ia sudah bangun sejak Hinata selesai mandi dan turun untuk membantu Kushina menyiapkan sarapan. Naruto bahkan sudah menyikat gigi dan mencuci mukanya. Hanya saja ia malas untuk ikut kerumah Kakashi dan mendengarkan obrlan pajang dan membosankan orang tuanya. Dan setelah tahu ia akan berdua saja dengan Hinata otaknya malah menyuruhnya untuk mengerjai gadis polos itu agar mengulangi ciuman mereka semalam. Tapi ternyata Hinata malah mencium seluruh wajahnya dan bukan bibirnya, meskipun ia merasa ada sensasi aneh ketika bibir Hinata mencium seluruh wajahnya namun ia belum puas jika bukan bibirnya.

"Um.. ba..baiklah" setelah menimbang-nimbang cukup lama Hinata memutuskan untuk memenuhi keinginan Naruto. Perlahan Hinata mendekatkan wajahnya dengan ragu.

"Manis sekali.." batin Naruto yang mengintip di sela-sela matanya yang sedikit terbuka. Melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah dengan bibir yang dimajukannya serta mata Hinata yang tertutup membuat Naruto semakin gemas dan ingin segera menikmati bibir itu. Naruto menunggu dengan sabar namun sampai satu menit bibir Hinata belum menyentuh bibirnya.

"Kau lambat sekali Hinata!" ujar Naruto kesal dan sedetik kemudian ia mendorong Hinata membuat gadis itu terlentang lalu memposisikan diri di atas gadis itu.

CUP!

Dengan tidak sabaran Naruto mencium bibir Hinata. Ia mengulang kejadian semalam, dengan mulai menjilati bibir bawah Hinata kemudian menghisapnya, dengan sedikit menggoda Naruto menggigit bibir itu dan membuat Hinata menjerit membuka mulutnya hingga lidah Naruto menari-nari di dalam mulut Hinata. Mengabsen semua gigi Hinata kemudian mulai menggoda lidah Hinata. Dan karena terdorong hasrat yang mulai membara, Hinata membalas ciuman Naruto.

Cukup lama mulut mereka beradu hingga oksigen membuatnya berpisah. Wajah Hinata yang merah dengan nafas yang terengah-engah membuat Naruto semakin gemas. Insting menyuruh Naruto mencium pipi Hinata dan menjilatinya, membuat Hinata menahan nafas karena sensasi yang berbeda. Kemudian setelah bosan dan terdorong rasa penasaran ciuman Naruto turun ke leher Hinata yang mulus.

"Mmm.." terdengar suara erangan Hinata yang menurut Naruto seksi dan entah mengapa Naruto ingin mendengarnya lagi. Dan dengan mengadalkan nalurinya Naruto mulai mengarahkan kepalanya ke leher Hinata. Menghirup aroma lavender yang memabukkan, menciumnya perlahan, dan akhirnya menjilati leher Hinata yang ternyata rasanya manis.

"Ahhh..." desah Hinata, entah mengapa perbuatan Naruto membuat bibirnya bergerak sendiri dan mengeluarkan lenguhan yang semakin membakar semangar Naruto.

Naruto semakin rakus menjilati leher Hinata dan mengikuti naluri lelakinya, tangan kananya entah sejak kapan sudah bermain-main di dada Hinata yang berukuran lumayan bagi gadis berusia lima belas tahun. Mungkin Naruto merasa penasaran dengan payudara Hinata, apa lagi ternyata benda itu sangat lembut disentuh Naruto.

"Ahh... Naru.."

Naruto makin semangat memainkan tangannya di dada Hinata. Kadang pelan kadang keras. Naruto seakan terhipnotis untuk terus meremas benda bulat yang kenyal itu.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Naruto setelah menghentikan perbuatan yang tidak di ketahuinya itu.

Hinata hanya bisa menjawab dengan gelengan pelan. Ia tidak tahu jika perbuatan Naruto bisa membuatnya lemas.

"Kau tahu Hinata? Aku mulai menyukai jeritanmu. Mungkin, aku akan mengulanginya lagi nanti. Jadi, persiapkan dirimu ya?" ujar Naruto sambil memberikan senyuman nakal dan tatapan menggoda kemudian masuk kekamar mandi untuk mandi.

Muka Hinata semakin merah akibat perkataan Naruto. Nafasnya terengah-engah

"A..apa ini?" tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. Ia terkejut mendapati celana dalamnya basah oleh cairan bening yang tidak di ketahuinya.

Sementara itu Naruto bingung dan mengamati penisnya yang tiba-tiba berubah.

"Kenapa bisa begini? Ku fikir ini hanya membesar ketika aku pipis dan bangun tidur saja. Tapi, kenapa punyaku membesar lagi? Bukankah waktu bangun tidur tadi sudah?" tanya Naruto bingung. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya tadi karena merasakan sesak di celananya. Naruto fikir itu karena ia ingin buang air kecil jadi, ia sekalian memutuskan untuk mandi, tapi ternyata bahkan setelah pipispun penisnya masih besar. Naruto yang malang, ia tidak tahu jika ia sedang terangsang malah mengabaikan panggilan alam untuk menuntaskan hasrat dan mandi agar tidak 'kepanasan' lagi.

Selesai Naruto mandi ia tidak menemukan Hinata di kamar untuk itu Naruto segera turun mencari Hinata.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Naruto melihat Hinata membawa piring.

"Aku menyiapkan sarapanmu, Naruto-kun."

"Wah, kelihatannya enak. Kau yang masak ini Hinata-chan?"

"Bukan, kaasan yang masak. Tadi aku terlambat bangun hingga hanya membantu kaasan membereskan piring."

"Ah, ku fikir kau yang masak. Padahal aku ingin makan masakan Hinata-chan" rengek Naruto manja.

"Um, kalau begitu nanti siang akan ku buatkan. Naruto-kun ingin makan apa?" tanya Hinata yang tidak tega melihat wajah memelas Naruto.

"Aku mau ramen!" jawab Naruto semangat sambil memasukkan sesuap nasi goreng ke mulutnya.

"Um, baiklah Naruto-kun." angguk Hinata menyetujui permintaan Naruto.

.

.

.

Setelah membereskan perlatan makan Naruto, Hinata kemudian membuka kulkas untuk melihat bahan-bahan yang akan diolahnya nanti siang. Hinata sedikit terkejut melihat kulkas yang hanya berisi beberapa butir telur. Dan ia tidak mungkin membuat ramen hanya menggunakan telur.

"Naruto-kun, aku ke pasar dulu sebentar. Aku ingin membeli sayur, daging dan bumbu-bumbu untuk masak ramenmu. Sekalian untuk persediaan tiga hari kedepan." Kata Hinata yang kini mengambil tas kecilnya.

"Lama tidak?" tanya Naruto yang sedang malas-malasan memainkan smartphonenya di kursi ruang tamu.

"Tidak kok, paling hanya satu jam."

"Hinata-chan, aku ikut.." pinta Naruto manja. Ia berfikir mungkin akan seru menemani Hinata belanja. Lagi pula Naruto merasa bosan sendirian di rumah.

"Eh? Naruto-kun yakin mau ikut?" tanya Hinata tidak percaya dengan ucapan suaminya.

"Aku bosan di sini sendirian. Lagi pula, aku ingin ikut bersamamu agar tidak ada seorangpun yang menggodamu. Biar mereka tahu kau milikku." Ucap Naruto memberi alasan yang cukup logis.

"Um, baiklah.." Hinata mengiyakan. Dengan semangat Naruto mengikuti Hinata.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau selalu belanja sendirian?" tanya Naruto basa-basi. Kini mereka sudah berada di pasar dan Hinata sedang mencari penjual langganannya.

"Tidak selalu Naruto-kun, karena aku sekolah. Jadi, ayah juga sering belanja tentu saja setelah aku menuliskan apa saja yang harus dibeli."

"Tousan belanja?!" tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

"Iya, tousan belanja. Hanya saja kalau tousan lebih memilih belanja di supermarket yang tentu saja lebih mahal dari pada pasar."

"Nah, itu dia paman langgananku!" Seru Hinata sambil berjalan ke salah satu penjual di pasar itu.

"Wah, Hinata-chan. Tumben kau datang di hari biasa?" tanya paman penjual sayuran dengan ramah.

"Aku sedang libur paman. Paman, aku mau wortelnya sekilo ya." Ujar Hinata memilih beberapa wortel ke atas timbangan.

"Aku juga mau bayam, sawi hijau, kol, brokoli, umm... apa lagi ya?"

"Wahaha, tumben kau beli banyak sekali sayuran. Ada pesta di rumahmu?" tanya paman penjual sayur sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Tidak kok paman, ini untuk persediaan." Ucap Hinata tersenyum singkat kemudian lanjut melihat-lihat sayuran apa lagi yang ingin dibelinya.

"Kenapa kau membeli banyak sekali sayur Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya melihat Hinata memilih sayuran.

"Tentu saja untuk dimakan Naruto-kun. Memangnya mau apa lagi?"

"Tapi, aku kan tidak suka sayur Hinata-chan." keluh Naruto kekanakan.

"Aku kan tidak menyuruhmu makan sayur Naruto-kun. Sayur ini untukku, kaasan dan tousan." Jawab Hinata sembari tangannya memilih tomat.

"Paman, aku juga mau tomatnya satu kilo."

"Hinata-chan, siapa bocah yang datang bersamamu ini?" tanya paman penjual sayur, karena risih dengan Naruto yang manja pada Hinata.

"Bocah? Aku ini sudah lima belas tahun paman, aku bukan bocah lagi." Ujar Naruto tidak terima dikatai bocah.

"Tentu saja kau masih bocah. Hanya bocah yang tidak suka sayur."

"Aku bukan bocah paman! Hinata lebih baik kau belanja di tempat lain saja, paman ini menyebalkan!" guman Naruto sambil menarik tangan Hinata yang sedang memilih kentang.

Sayangnya Naruto tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya itu salah besar. Naruto tidak tahu jika semua perempuan akan marah jika konsentrasinya saat belanja terganggu. Seperti Hinata, saat ini ada empat sudut yang bertengger di kepalanya akibat ulah Naruto.

"Naruto-kun! Aku sedang memilih belanja! Kau tenang sedikit!" bentak Hinata yang merasa terganggu.

"Ma..maaf.." ucap Naruto lirih, ia tidak menyangka jika Hinata marah akan sama menyeramkannya dengan ibunya.

"Hahaha.. dasar bocah." Kekeh paman penjual sayur. Sementara Naruto melayangkan tatapan kesal pada paman itu.

"Paman, aku cabainya setengah kilo dan bawang bombay setengah kilo juga."

"Bawang putih dan bawang merah juga?" tanya paman menawarkan.

"Tidak, persediaan bawang masih ada di rumah. Oh iya, daun bawang juga paman."

"Baiklah. Hanya itu saja Hinata-chan?" tanya paman penjual sayur sambil membungkus belanjaan Hinata.

"Iya, berapa semuanya paman?" tanya Hinat mengambil dompet di dalam tasnya.

"Tunggu sebentar, ya." Paman itu mengambil kalkulator dari salah satu saku tas penyimpanan uangnya.

"Kentang juga sudah ada kan paman?" tanya Hinata memastikan karena tadi sewaktu memilih kentang Naruto mengganggunya.

"Iya, aku sudah memasukkannya." Ujar paman penjual sayur sambil menghitung belanjaan Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, setelah aku membayar nanti kau harus minta maaf pada paman ini." Bisik Hinata pada Naruto yang terlihat kesal.

"Aku tidak mau. Paman itu tadi mengataiku bocah."

"Kau sama saja dengan bocah jika tidak mau minta maaf." Bujuk Hinata.

"Baiklah, aku akan minta maaf." Naruto mengalah meski sepertinya tidak tulus.

"Jadi, berapa semuanya paman?" tanya Hinata ketika melihat paman penjual sayur selesai menghitung.

"Semuanya 1380 yen Hinata-chan."

"Ini uangnya paman." Ujar Hinata sambil menyikut Naruto. Memberikan kode agar Naruto minta maaf. Tapi Naruto malah besungut-sungut hingga membuat Hinata malu karena paman penjual sayur tersinggung.

"Terimakasih, ini belanjaanmu. Lain kali kau datang lagi ya? Tapi jangan bawa bocah ini lagi." Paman penjual sayur melirik Naruto sebal.

"Aku bukan bocah paman! Aww! Hinata-chan sakit..." ucap Naruto sengit, namun ia malah mendapat cubitan di tangannya.

"Maafkan suamiku ini paman, dia memang suka seenaknya." Hinata minta maaf mewakili Naruto.

"Apa?! Bocah ini suamimu?!" tanya paman itu tidak percaya.

"Iya, aku suami Hinata-chan. ada masalah paman?"

"Naruto!" bentak Hinata kini menginjak kaki Naruto.

"Sakit Hinata-chan.." Naruto memegangi kakinya.

"Sekali lagi maafkan suamiku ini paman." Hinata meminta maaf karena merasa tidak enak pada paman penjual sayur.

"Tidak apa Hinata-chan. Astaga, aku tidak menyangka kau menikah secepat ini Hinata-chan."

"Begitulah paman. Kami permisi dulu."

"Tunggu, aku memang tidak menyukai suamimu yang masih bocah ini. Tapi, terimalah ini sebagai hadiah pernikahan kalian dariku." Paman penjual sayur memberikan Hinata satu kantong pelastik jeruk.

"Ah, terimakasih paman." Hinata menerima jeruk itu dengan senang hati. Hinata lalu pergi ke tempat penjualan daging sedang Naruto masih berdiri di sana.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyusul istrimu?" tanya paman penjual sayur menatap Naruto dengan pandangan aneh.

'Ayo Naruto! Kau bukan bocah, minta maaf bukan hal yang besar! Ingat kau pria!' batin Naruto meyakinkan dirinya untuk minta maaf.

"Um, paman, maaf atas sikap konyolku tadi." Naruto minta maaf sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Maaf juga karena telah mengataimu bocah."

"Terimakasih paman." Setelah berucap itu Naruto mengikuti Hinata yang sudah berjalan diluan ke tempat penjualan daging.

"Ckckck, Hinata-chan aku bingung entah kau yang beruntung mendapatkan laki-laki sepolos dan seberani itu sebagai suamimu atau laki-laki itu yang beruntung mendapatkanmu sebagai istrinya." Ujar paman penjual sayur itu dalam hati sembari menggelengkan kepalanya dan terus menatap Naruto yang semakin menjauh.

.

.

.

Setelah Hinata membeli daging sapi dan ayam merekapun pulang. Naruto merengut kesal di jalanan karena tadi di tempat penjualan daging Hinata digoda oleh banyak penjual daging yang hampir seluruhnya pria. Bahkan ada beberapa penjual daging yang terus menatap Hinata tanpa berkedip.

"Seharusnya kau membeli daging di supermarket saja Hinata-chan." ucap Naruto kesal.

"Kenapa?" balas Hinata tidak mengerti.

"Apa kau tidak melihat mata penjual daging itu? Mereka terus melihatmu tanpa berkedip. Mereka bahkan tidak segan menggodamu."

"Astaga, itu sudah biasa Naruto-kun." jawab Hinata enteng.

"Biasa apanya?! Jadi, kau sudah sering digoda seperti itu?!" ucap Naruto sewot.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau suka digoda oleh mereka?" ucap Naruto asal.

"Naruto-kun! Kau ini kenapa sih?! Aku tidak suka digoda oleh mereka. Lagi pula bukan hanya aku saja yang mereka goda seperti itu, gadis lain bahkan ibu-ibu yang belanja juga sering digoda oleh mereka." Balas Hinata sengit.

"Ya, ya, kau menang!" desah Naruto, ia tidak tahu mengapa istrinya yang pemalu bisa menjadi galak seperti ini.

Naruto memperlambat jalannya. Ia menatap Hinata dengan seksama dari belakang seperti para tukang daging itu tadi. Naruto memperhatikan rambut Hinata yang panjang dan lurus terlihat berkilau dan halus seperti sutra. Mata Naruto turun ke punggung Hinata. Naruto melihat bentuk tubuh Hinata sangat proposional. Tidak kurus ataupun gemuk. Turun ke bokong yang tertutup rok selutut. Kemudian turun lagi ke betis Hinata yang mulus dan putih bersih. Saat itu Naruto baru sadar bahkan dilihat dari belakangpun Hinata tetap cantik. Dan entah apa penyebabnya Naruto merasakan ada desiran yang aneh saat melihat tubuh Hinata terus-menerus.

"Cepatkan langkahmu Naruto-kun, ini sudah hampir jam dua belas dan kau belum makan. Aku harus membuatkanmu makan siang agar kau tidak sakit." Guman Hinata saat mengetahui Naruto berjalan sangat lambat.

"Iya, dasar cerewet!"

"Aku tidak cerewet, lagi pula mungkin sebentar lagi akan hujan. Kita harus segera sampai di rumah kalau tidak mau kehujanan." Hinata mempercepat langkahnya karena awan mendung mulai menutupi matahari.

"Iya, iya istriku." Ujar Naruto menyamakan jalannya dengan Hinata.

.

.

.

Naruto menatap ramen dihadapannya dengan ragu. Bau ramen itu tercium sangat menggugah selera makannya, namun warna mi ramen itu mengurungkan niatnya. Mi ramen itu berwarna orange dan hijau. Mengingatkan Naruto pada sayuran yang tidak disukainya.

"Ayo dimakan, jangan dilihati kalau dingin tidak enak loh." Seru Hinata menyadarkan Naruto pada keraguannya.

Perlahan diaduknya kuah ramen itu. Tidak kental dan tidak cair. Perlahan Naruto memasukkan kuah ramen yang berwarna kecoklatan ke dalam mulutnya. Lezat. Itu yang pertama Naruto rasakan. Kemudian Naruto mengambil mi ramennya dan memperhatikan dengan seksama.

"Ayo dimakan, aku tidak menambahkan sayur pada toping ramenmu karena ku tahu kau tidak suka. Sekarang cepat makan." Seru Hinata lagi yang kini sudah menghabiskan setengah mangkok ramennya.

"Eh.. I..iya" jawab Naruto. Tangan Naruto bergetar saat membawa ramen di garpunya masuk dalam mulut.

Hup..

Blep..

Nyam..

Naruto membulatkan matanya sempurna. Tangannya menggenggam garpu dengan kuat. Air matanya tumpah.

"I..ini ramen terenak yang pernah ku makan." Akunya, kemudian Naruto mulai menghabisi ramen ala Hinata dengan lahap. Hinata tersenyum simpul kemudian melanjutkan memakan ramennya sendiri.

.

.

"Hinata?" panggil Naruto ketika Hinata sedang mencuci piring.

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu.." ucap Naruto ragu.

"Apa?" Hinata menjawab tanpa menatap Naruto dan melanjutkan cuciannya.

"Kenapa mi ramenmu berwarna hijau dan orange?"

"Eh? Naruto-kun yakin mau tahu jawabannya?" jawab Hinata dengan pertanyaan.

"Iya." Naruto menarik nafas panjang siap untuk mendengar jawaban Hinata? (kayak mau dengar hasil nilai rapor aja :3 )

"Mi itu ku buat memakai wortel dan bayam." Jawab Hinata enteng.

"Apa?! Wortel dan bayam?! Kau tahu kan aku tidak suka sayur?!" ujar Naruto sangsi. Ia kesal ditipu oleh Hinata.

"Ah, masa? Menurut pengelihatanku tadi Naruto-kun sangat menikmati ramennya. Bahkan mengatakan ramen buatanku sangat enak. Dan jangan lupa kau tadi tambah tiga kali." Balas Hinata polos dan tetap mencuci piring." Balas Hinata polos.

Naruto menimbang-nimbang apa lagi yang akan dikatakannya untuk membalas Hinata. Naruto mengalah, ia sudah mengakui bahwa ramen buatan Hinata enak. Bahkan meskipun memaki sayuran Naruto tidak merasakan sayur dalam ramennya. Hinata memang calon ibu rumah tangga yang baik. Eh, ralat. Hinata memang ibu rumah tangga yang baik.

"Iya, aku kalah. Aku mengakui ramenmu sangat enak."

"Itu sengaja ku lakukan karena Naruto-kun tidak suka sayur. Jadi, aku mencampurkan sayurannya ke dalam adonan mi agar rasanya tidak terlalu kentara namun manfaatnya ada." Jelas Hinata. Naruto mangut-mangut mengerti.

"Lagi pula aku dengan dari kaasan kalau Naruto-kun sering bermasalah dengan pencernaan. Itu semua pasti karena kurang serat dari sayur." Tambah Hinata.

Naruto kagum pada pemikiran Hinata. Bisa-bisanya Hinata memikirkan kesehatannya di saat Naruto sendiri tidak pernah memikirkan Hinata. Senyum mengembang di wajah Naruto. Ia senang diperhatikan oleh Hinata. Tapi, bukankah itu memang tugas seorang istri terhadap suaminya?

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 2 siang saat matahari dan langit tertutup sepenuhnya oleh awan mendung. Naruto sedang berada di kamar Hinata dan bermain dengan smartphonenya, sedangkan Hinata mengambil jemuran.

Tes.. Tes… Tes…

Hujan mulai turun. Awalny hanya rintik biasa kemudian tambah deras. Naruto menyamankan posisi tidurnya karena tidur siang saat hujan pasti sangat enak. Namun acara tidur siang Naruto tertunda karena jendela kamar Hinata terbuka. Angin menerbangkan tirainya dan beberapa tetes hujan mulai menyusup masuk. Dengan malas Naruto berjalan menuju jendela dan hendak menutupnya ketika pemandangan di luar jendela menarik perhatiannya.

Dari sana Naruto melihat Hinata sedang ditarik oleh seorang anak kecil untuk bermain hujan. Dari sudut pandang Naruto sepertinya Hinata sedang berusaha menolak ajakan anak itu, namun ketika tiga orang teman anak kecil itu datang Hinata akhirnya berhasil terbujuk.

Naruto menutu jendelanya tapi tidak tirainya. Kemudian ia mangambil kursi belajar Hinata dan duduk di depan jendela untuk melihat tingkah lucu Hinata saat anak-anak itu mencipratkan air hujan pada Hinata. Hinata tertawa kemudian membalas perbuatan anak-anak itu. Hinata mengejar dan menggelitik mereka satu persatu. Kurang lebih lima belas menit Naruto tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat Hinata bermain hujan sampai Hinata terlihat menyudahi permainan mereka dan menyuruh anak-anak itu untuk pulang. Meski awalnya semua terlihat menolak namun pada akhirnya semua anak setuju dan pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing karena Naruto melihat Hinata seperti sedang menceramahi anak-anak itu.

Hinata berdiri di teras, ia ragu mau masuk kerumah. Kalau ia masuk pasti ia akan membasahi lantai, tapi kalau tidak masuk pasti akan masuk angin. Ditengah dilemanya Naruto datang dan langsung menghanduki Hinata.

"Sudah puas bermain hujannya?" sapa Naruto.

"Eh? Naruto-kun bukannya sedang tidur?" tanya Hinata kembali. Ia sedikit terkejut karena Naruto memberikannya handuk. Ralat bukan memberikan handuk melainkan langsung menghanduki.

"Tadinya aku ingin tidur. Tapi karena hujan, aku harus menutup jendelan dulu. Tidak ku sangka aku malah melihat kau sedang ditodong oleh anak kecil untuk bermain hujan." Terang Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum simpul melihat pipi Hinata merona, padahal seingat Naruto tadi pipi Hinata pucat karena kedinginan. Walaupun pipi Hinata merona namun bibirnya pucat karena kedinginan.

"Benarkah? Maaf kalau begitu, Naruto-kun." Balas Hinata malu-malu.

Naruto terkekeh. Ia tidak habis fikir, apa ini gadis yang tadi membentaknya di pasar? Kenapa sekarang kembali menjadi gadis pemalu yang membuat Naruto gemas?

"Sudahlah, tak usah difikirkan Hinata-chan. Sekarang kau lebih baik masuk dan mandi agar tidak masuk angin." Ujar Naruto mengingatkan.

"Ah, iya. Aku lupa.. Hehe…" Hinata tertawa kikuk. Ia merutuki kebodohannya karena lupa bahwa sekarang tengah basah kuyup.

Hinata pun akhirnya masuk ke rumah untuk mandi. Tanpa disadarinya Naruto memandang tubuh Hinata lekat-lekat dari belakang. Seolah tidak mau melewatkan apapun.

Deg…

"Pe..perasaan apa ini?" bisik Naruto lirih.

.

.

.

**Bersambungg...**

**Kali ini bersambung beneran :P**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter selanjutnya:**

"Apa kau yakin mereka akan baik-baik saja?"

"Um, kau terlihat kedinginan Hinata-chan."

"Ini cincin pernikahan kalian."

.

.

.

**Catatan Nana (lagi):**

Terimakasih bagi kalian yang sudah follow dan favorite fic gaje ini ^^

Yang login, review kalian sudah ku balas lewat PM.

Sekali lagi Nana minta maaf atas keterlambatan ini.

.

.

**Pojok balas review bagi yang tidak login.**

**Soputan: **umur mereka sekarang lima belas tahun. Di chapter 2 Nana sudah jelaskan.

**Virgo24: **mulai apanya? *pura-pura gak ngerti /

**aaa-chan: **sekarang lima belas tahun, tapi sewaktu mereka menikah umur lima tahun.

**Pencari fanfic naruhina: **sebenarnya iya dua minggu sekali, tapi kali ini sangat ngaret karena hal yang sudah Nana jelaskan di chapter ini. Maaf ya.

**Hinata-chan: **eh? Jangan pingsan dulu dong, chapter ini belum ada adegan pingsannya kok. Tapi adegan bikin malunya ada :D

**Author-san: **sebal ya? Nana juga kesal karena ulah Naruto kok.

**oxcid: **um, kamu maunya apa? XD

**LeaHimawari: **um, lihat saja nanti n_n

**hqhqhq: **terimakasih, fic ini gak bakal berhenti di tengah jalan kok. Cuman untuk updatenya Nana usahakan dua minggu sekali.

**mmmmiimmaaa: **ide yang bagus, nanti akan ku fikirkan.

**naruhina diana: **maaf, Nana tidak bisa janji update kilat. Tapi, Nana akan usahakan update dua minggu sekali. Untuk lemonnya silahkan nilai sendiri di chapter depan.

**angelzvr: **Nana tidak bisa janji tapi akan usahakan.

**durarawr: **um, no comment. Anda tunggu saja, fic ini masih pemanasan kok XD

**Nadeshiko Miyuki:** Nana buat Hinata tidak OOC banget kok. Cuman Nana buat Hinata agar merasa nyaman saja dengan Naruto. Kalau lagi kencan terus gagap kan gak enak XD. Kalau bagian itu, perasaan Nana sudah jelaskan kalau Naruto sedang sibuk dengan smartphonenya dan juga pengaruh kesal karena dipaksa ikut makanya dia tidak terlalu peduli siapa yang antar tehnya.

**naruhina: **Nana tidak tahu, silahkan nilai sendiri chapter depan.

**asparXxX: **terimakasih semangatnya ^^

**kiki chan: **aku tidak bisa update kilat, tapi akan usaha untuk update dua minggu sekali

**ardi kamala: **ini sudah dilanjut n_n

**rio kamala: **Nana tidak bisa janji update kilat tapi akan usaha untuk update dua minggu sekali.

.

.

.

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca chapter dua kemarin. Terimakasih untuk yang sudah mereview dan juga untuk para silent reader, semoga kalian suka chapter ini.

Yosh! Chapter ini sudah selesai. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Nana harap chapter ini bisa menghibur readers sekalian. Oh, iya hampir lupa tolong tinggalkan kesan, kritik dan saran kalian di kolom review agar aku bisa mengoreksi kembali kekurangan fic ini. Nana juga terima kalau ada yang ngeflame, tapi syukurlah sampai saat ini masih belum ada yang ngeflame ^^

Oh iya, hampir lupa.

Selamat Tahun baru semuanya (padahal telat XD)

Sampai ketemu di chapter depan.

Nana permisi ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto terkekeh. Ia tidak habis fikir, apa ini gadis yang tadi membentaknya di pasar? Kenapa sekarang kembali menjadi gadis pemalu yang membuat Naruto gemas?

"Sudahlah, tak usah difikirkan Hinata-chan. Sekarang kau lebih baik masuk dan mandi agar tidak masuk angin." Ujar Naruto mengingatkan.

"Ah, iya. Aku lupa.. Hehe…" Hinata tertawa kikuk. Ia merutuki kebodohannya karena lupa bahwa sekarang tengah basah kuyup.

Hinata pun akhirnya masuk ke rumah untuk mandi. Tanpa disadarinya Naruto memandang tubuh Hinata lekat-lekat dari belakang. Seolah tidak mau melewatkan apapun.

Deg…

"Pe..perasaan apa ini?" bisik Naruto lirih.

.

.

.

**Peringatan!**

**Naruto hanya milik om Masashi Kishimoto, aku hanya meminjam karakternya saja.**

**Pairing NARUHINA :D**

**Berhubung Nana author baru, bisa jadi dalam fic ini akan banyak typo, ooc, alur gaje dan mungkin juga ceritanya tidak nyambung serta banyak sekali pencampuran Bahasa Indonesia dan Jepang yang abal-abal?**

**Yang jelas aku sudah memperingatkan. Selamat membaca **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Peringatan, chapter ini ada lemon yang cukup asem. Bagi yang tidak suka silahkan skip bagian yang sudah Nana tandai.**** Bagian lemon itu murni pemikiran otak Nana dan bukan pengalaman pribadi. Bagian penjelasan tentang mimpi basah dan juga ereksi itu real pencarian Nana di om google dan juga bertanya langsung pada tiga orang teman laki-laki Nana dengan umur yang berbeda-beda.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto bisa mendengar gemericik air dan juga suara senandung lembut Hinata dari kamar mandi. Tentu saja karena Hinata mandi di kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya. Naruto hanya duduk santai di atas ranjang sambil sesekali terkekeh.

Naruto kembali mengingat saat Hinata habis main hujan tadi. Mata rubah Naruto tidak sengaja menangkap setiap lekuk tubuh Hinata yang terlihat jelas karena bajunya basah oleh hujan. Dari balik kaos kuning muda itu Naruto bisa melihat dengan jelas bra Hinata yang tercetak dengan indah. Naruto juga bisa melihat ukuran payudara Hinata secara langsung. Tidak terlalu besar juga kecil. Pas untuk tubuh Hinata yang mungil. Perut Hinata rata dan entah mengapa Naruto malah menghayalkan apa yang ada di balik baju Hinata. Fantasinya membawanya melayang, ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Naruto menghayalkan seorang gadis tanpa busana. Tapi, ini adalah pertama kalinya Naruto menghayalkan seorang gadis dengan begitu jelas, bahkan wajahnya sampai memerah karena malu.

"Na..Naruto-kun.." terdengar panggilan ragu dari Hinata membuat Naruto buyar dari lamunannya.

"Ya? Ada apa Hinata–chan?" jawab Naruto yang kini menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat guna menghilangkan fantasi anehnya tentang Hinata.

"Um.. A..ano, aku mau minta tolong sesuatu,"

"Apa?"

"Um, i..itu.." suara Hinata terdengar ragu.

"Katakan saja Hinata-chan." Naruto terkekeh mendengar cara bicara istrinya yang kini begitu imut.

"A-ano, bisakah kau mengambilkan pa..pakaianku?"

"Apa?!" mata Naruto membulat, ditariknya telinganya untuk memastikan ia tidak salah dengar.

"To..tolong ambilkan pakaianku. Tadi a..aku lupa ka..karena buru-buru ma..mandi.."

Naruto tersenyum, ia membayangkan betapa lucunya Hinata di kamar mandi. Pasti saat ini pipinya tengah memerah dan ia juga menunduk karena malu.

"Baik! Akan ku ambilkan." ujar Naruto mengembangkan senyumnya dengan lebar bahkan lebih mirip seringaian. Um, kata yang pantas adalah seringai rubah.

Tentu saja ini adalah permintaan yang membuat Naruto dengan senang hati mengerjakannya. Sejak dulu ia ingin mengetahui apa saja yang ada di dalam lemari gadis-gadis. Sekarang Hinata malah menyuruhnya dengan ikhlas untuk membongkar lemarinya. Kesempatan yang tidak akan disia-siakannya.

Naruto bangkit dan langsung menuju lemari berwarna putih milik Hinata. Di bukanya pintu lemari dan mulai memilih baju yang akan dipakai oleh istrinya. Pilihan Naruto jatuh pada daster putih bertali satu bergambar beruang coklat yang lucu. Ditutupnya lemari itu kemudian dengan tangan bergetar ia membuka laci pakaian dalam Hinata. Wajah Naruto merah seperti kepiting rebus. Tangan Naruto bergetar memegang bra Hinata yang berwarna putih dengan bintik-bintik hitam imut yang berada dibagian atas.

Senyum rubah Naruto bangkit lagi. Diciuminya bra itu dan diresapinya aroma bra itu baik-baik.

"Jadi, ini benda yang selalu dipakai oleh Hinata.." ucapnya pelan.

Kemudian tangannya pindah ke bra lainnya dan setelah puas menyentuh semua bra itu akhirnya pilihan Naruto jatuh pada bra Hitam polos milik Hinata. Lalu tangan Naruto juga merabai celana dalam Hinata dengan semangat.

"Be..benda..ini.." guman Naruto sambil menelan ludahnya. Wajahnya memerah membayangkan apa yang benda itu tutupi.

Naruto tidak lama-lama menikmati pakaian dalam Hinata karena Hinata sudah meminta pakaiannya. Akhirnya pilihan Naruto jatuh pada celana dalam berwarna hitam polos seperti bra Hinata. Naruto memilih kedua benda itu setelah sebelumnya membayangkan Hinata memakai benda itu.

"Te..terimakasih Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata menerima baju itu sambil tersenyum malu, hanya kepala dan tangan kirinya saja yang terlihat dari kamar mandi.

"Ini bukan apa-apa kok."

Yeah! Tentu saja itu bukan apa-apa karena Naruto sudah puas melihat semua pakaian dalammu dan menghayalkan kau memakainya Hinata.

Pintu kamar mandi pun ditutup. Naruto kembali duduk di tempat tidur dan kembali melanjutkan khayalannya tentang Hinata yang memakai baju dalam pilihannya.

Sementara Hinata di dalam kamar mandi menatap pakaian yang diambilkan Naruto dengan bingung. Hinata senang karena Naruto mau mengambilkannya pakaian. Tapi, Hinata tidak habis fikir saat ini hujan dan cuaca dingin, kenapa Naruto malah mengambilkannya daster tidur tali satu yang tipis dan itu malah akan membuatnya makin kedinginan. Kenapa Naruto tidak mengambilkan baju kaos tebal dan celana panjang yang lebih hangat? Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepala karena tidak mengerti jalan fikiran suaminya kemudian memakai baju itu dan berniat menggantinya nanti.

.

.

.

Bisa dipastikan saat keluar kamar mandi hawa dingin akibat hujan langsung menusuk kulit Hinata yang halus. Hinata menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya kemudian menaruhnya di kedua lengannya untuk memberikan rasa hangat.

Saat Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi, Naruto terdiam mematung dengan matanya terus menatap Hinata. Hinata saat itu terlihat, err.. sangat seksi. Apalagi dengan daster yang ternyata beberapa senti di atas lutut itu. Pakaian pilihan Naruto memang tidak salah. Kalau saja Hinata tidak fokus pada rasa dingin ia mungkin akan melihat pipi Naruto yang memerah.

"Dingin…" ucap Hinata sembari duduk di sebelah Naruto dan masih berusaha menghangatkan lengannya yang kedinginan.

Jika Hinata merasa dingin, maka sebaliknya Naruto merasa panas. Gerah. Entah mengapa Naruto merasa gerah dan kepanasan karena melihat Hinata.

Rambut basah Hinata tergerai hingga membuat bajunya basah dan menampakkan bra yang dipakainya membuat dada Naruto bergemuruh.

"Perasaan apa ini?" batin Naruto.

Untuk kesekian kalinya di hari ini Naruto memperhatikan Hinata seksama dari ujung rambutnya yang basah sampai ujung kakinya yang pucat karena kedinginan. Sebenarnya Hinata ingin memakai selimut untuk menghangatkan badannya, hanya saja selimut itu ada di sebelah Naruto dan sepertinya Naruto sedang memikirkan sesuatu jadi Hinata tidak ingin mengganggunya.

Naruto melihat pipi Hinata pucat dan bibirnya juga. Hinata memang kedinginan. Dengan bodohnya Naruto malah menampilkan senyum rubah yang tidak Hinata mengerti.

"A..ada apa Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata yang baru menyadari Naruto tersenyum aneh sambil terus memandanginya.

"Um, kau terlihat kedinginan Hinata-chan." Ucapan Naruto sukses membuat Hinata sweatdrop. Tentu saja sudah sejak tadi Hinata kedinginan dan baru sekarang Naruto menyadarinya.

"Ka..kau sendiri yang memilihkan baju i..ini Naruto-kun, baju ini tipis ja..jadi aku kedinginan."

Naruto memperhatikan bibir pucat Hinata dengan seksama. Ingin sekali rasanya Naruto mengembalikan warna pada bibir Hinata, bahkan kalau perlu sampai membuatnya bengkak.

"Sepertinya aku tahu cara menghangatkanmu Hinata-chan." tawar Naruto pada akhirnya. Tawaran yang punya maksud tersembunyi.

"Tidak usah repot-repot membuatkanku teh atau coklat panas Naruto-kun. Kau cukup memberikanku selimut yang ada di sampingmu itu kok." tolak Hinata karena mengira Naruto ingin menawarkannya minuman hangat.

"Bukan, aku tidak mau menawarkanmu coklat atau teh. Aku sedang malas kebawah, lantainya dingin. Lagi pula selimut ini tidak akan cukup untuk kita berdua." Naruto mengabaikan selimut yang ada disebelahnya dan sibuk tersenyum.

"Kita berdua? Kan yang kedinginan hanya aku saja Naruto-kun?" ujar Hinata karena menurutnya Naruto tidak memerlukan selimut itu. Dia lebih membutuhkannya karena dari segi pakaian yang pantas kedinginan memang Hinata.

"Aku juga kedinginan." Bantah Naruto.

" Baiklah, baiklah kalau begitu apa?" tanya Hinata tidak sabaran karena sudah menggigil.

"Na..Naru.." lirih Hinata karena terkejut karena Naruto sudah ada di depannya dan begitu dekat sambil tersenyum hangat. Entah kenapa Naruto bisa bergerak secepat itu. Pipi Hinata pun mulai merona lagi.

"Aku hanya ingin menghangatkan bibirmu yang pucat kok, Hinata-chan." guman Naruto polos sembari menghilangkan jarak diatara dirinya dan Hinata. Jantung Hinata bergemuruh kencang sementara Naruto makin menipiskan jarak, untuk itu Hinata memejamkan mata menunggu perlakuan Naruto.

CUP..

Bibir Naruto mendarat sempurna di bibir Hinata. Naruto bisa merasakan bibir Hinata dingin sedangkan Hinata bisa merasakan bibir hangat Naruto.

Perlahan Naruto mulai mengecupi bibir Hinata. Tangan Naruto menyusup ke helaian rambut basah Hinata. Mengelusnya dengan lembut kemudian menekan kepala Hinata pelan ketika Naruto memiringkan kepalanya.

Naruto menggoda bibir Hinata dengan lidahnya agar bibir itu terbuka. Hinata seolah tahu kode itu membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Naruto masuk dan mengeksplorasi mulutnya. Tangan Hinata yang awalnya bersedekap di dadanya kini menggelayut manja di leher Naruto.

Naruto membimbing Hinata untuk tidur dengan mendorong bahu Hinata perlahan sampai gadis itu mendarat di kasur. Naruto mengambil tempat tepat di atas tubuh Hinata untuk membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam dan intim.

"Mmmm…" erangan dan desahan terdengar samar dari mulut Hinata yang dikunci oleh Naruto.

Setelah sekian lama menyatukan bibir akhirnya mereka melepaskan pagutan yang memabukkan itu karen kekurangan pasokan oksigen.

Naruto terkekeh melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah. Warna bibirnyapun sudah kembali lagi namun sekarang bibir Hinata justru agak bengkak. Tidak sampai semenit Naruto kembali meluncurkan ciuman ke bibir Hinata dengan ganas. Naruto memagut, menghisap, mengulum, menjilat pokoknya semuanya Naruto lakukan pada bibir Hinata. Mengakibatkan Hinata kembali merasakan apa yang kemarin dan tadi pagi dirasakannya. Sesuatu yang menggelitik di perutnya dan membuat semua saraf di tubuhnya menjadi lebih sensitif.

Kembali kekurangan oksigen membuat mereka melepaskan ciuman panas mereka. Naruto membelai pipi Hinata dengan lembut sementara Hinata terengah-engah karena kehabisan oksigen.

"Kau tahu Hinata? Sepertinya aku akan melakukan apa yang tadi pagi ku katakan." Hinata menatap Naruto yang berada di atasnya dengan tidak mengerti. Tapi yang pasti ini lebih dari sebuah ciuman.

'Memangnya apa yang Naruto-kun katakan tadi pagi?' tanya Hinata dalam hati.

Naruto menyunggingkan senyum rubahnya sebelum akhirnya membenamkan kepalanya di leher Hinata yang jenjang. Naruto menghirup aroma leher Hinata. Sungguh wangi dan begitu menggoda untuk dikecupi maupun dijilati. Naruto memulai dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil yang perlahan membuat bara di dalam tubuh Hinata memanas.

"Mmmm….." desah Hinata keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya ketika Naruto mulai menjilati lehernya. Tentu saja Naruto menyukai suara yang Hinata keluarkan saat ini.

Naruto makin semangat dan tanpa sadar mencium leher Hinata dengan keras dan membuat bercak merah di sana.

"Hinata maaf, lehermu jadi merah." Ucap Naruto menghentikan perbuatannya karena bercak merah itu seolah mengganggunya namun juga membuatnya um, senang mungkin?

"Um, se..sepertinya tidak masalah Naruto-kun. A..aku su..suka kok. Ta..tapi jangan di leher, na..nanti kaasan dan tousan marah." Balas Hinata malu-malu. Tentu saja malu, karena ia baru saja mengakui bahwa ia menyukai apa yang Naruto perbuat padanya.

"Kau suka? Aku juga suka dengan desahanmu Hinata-chan." Ujar Naruto tepat di telinga Hinata, membuat gadis itu menahan nafas karena gejolak aneh di tubuhnya.

Penasaran.

Itulah kata yang tepat untuk Naruto saat ini. Naruto sangat penasaran dengan tubuh Hinata. Apa yang akan terjadi jika ia menyentuh seluruh tubuh gadis itu. Yang harus kalian ketahui Naruto memang tukang onar yang jahil. Tapi, Naruto bukan orang mesum. Fikiran paling mesumnya hanya membayangkan seorang gadis tanpa busana. Tapi, itu pun dia tidak membayangkan secara rinci. Dia tidak tahu apapun tentang seks dan semacamnya. Naruto memang diajarkan reproduksi pada pelajaran biologi. Bagaimana cara pembuahan terjadi dan juga bagaimana struktur kelamin manusia. Tapi, ayolah. Itu semua hanya teori kan? Tidak ada penjelasan apa yang harus dilakukan laki-laki dan perempuan jika ingin memiliki anak. Naruto sama sekali tidak tahu menahu tentang hal ini lebih dalam lagi. Gurunya tidak menjelaskan hal-hal apa yang harus dilakukan dan juga tidak ada contoh yang nyata. Gurunya hanya menjelaskan bahwa telur harus dibuahi oleh sperma dengan cara penyatuan penis dan vagina. Gurunya tidak menjelaskan bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi. Lagi pula, Naruto tidak begitu berminat untuk mengetahui soal seks lebih jauh lagi. Tidak sampai saat ini dia berdua dengan Hinata.

Rasa penasaran mendorong Naruto untuk melakukan hal yang lebih lagi.

**WARNING! LEMON TIME! BAGI READERS DI BAWAH 18 TAHUN DILARANG MEMBACA BAGIAN INI! LEBIH BAIK DISKIP SAMPAI PERINGATAN SELANJUTNYA. KALAU MASIH NEKAD, DOSA TANGGUNG SENDIRI LOH :P**

"Hinata, apa kau suka jika aku menyentuhmu di sini?" Naruto memulai eksperimennya dengan menyentuh telinga Hinata. Dan tentu saja itu membuat Hinata merasa geli.

"Mmmm.." desah Hinata ketika Naruto menjilati telinga Hinata. Menyebabkan hasrat Hinata makin membara.

Otak Naruto memerintahkan Naruto untuk menyentuh bagian tubuh lain milik Hinata yang membuatnya penasaran.

"Kalau ini ku sentuh bagaimana?" tanya Naruto yang mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk di atas Hinata dan menyentuh payudara Hinata dibalik bajunya. Terlihat wajah Naruto memerah karena malu menyentuh benda milik istrinya itu. Ini pertama kalinya Naruto merasakan benda bulat nan kenyal milik seorang perempuan yang terkadang membuatnya penasaran secara sadar. Karena tadi pagi itu dia melakukannya secara tidak sadar.

"E..eh, Naruto-kun?!" pekik Hinata terkejut dengan tangan Naruto yang kini ada di kedua payudaranya.

"Jangan sentuh.." pinta Hinata tanpa berusaha menjauhkan tangan Naruto dari tubuhnya.

"Aku hanya penasaran." Naruto mengabaikan pinta Hinata.

Naruto mulai menggerakkan tangannya di kedua dada Hinata. Entah kenapa milik Hinata itu begitu pas di kedua genggaman tangannya. Seolah payudara itu memang diciptakan untuk Naruto. Naruto meremas payudara Hinata yang terasa kenyal di tangannya.

''Aku baru tahu jika benda ini begitu kenyal dan enak untuk disentuh.'' Batin Naruto. Ia semakin semangat menyentuh dada kenyal Hinata. Apa lagi karena Hinata menampakkan respon yang membuat Naruto senang.

Dari kedua safirnya, Naruto melihat Hinata sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya seolah menahan agar suaranya tidak keluar. Matanya terlihat sayu dan sangat menggoda bagi Naruto. Dan itu semua karena ulah Naruto.

"Naru, sakit!" pekik Hinata. Karena terlalu bersemangat Naruto malah meremas dada Hinata terlalu kuat.

"Maaf Hinata. Aku terlalu kasar." Naruto minta maaf dan memperlembut remasannya hingga Hinata kembali menahan desahannya.

Naruto makin penasaran sedang Hinata makin kehilangan akal sehatnya. Bahkan Hinata tidak sadar saat Naruto sudah melepaskan bajunya hingga kini Naruto bisa melihat bra dan celana dalam Hinata secara langsung.

Kulit seputih susu Hinata memerah sepurna. Bukan hanya wajahnya saja namun seluruh tubuhnya memerah dan itu membuat Naruto tertegun.

'Kami-sama! Perasaan macam apa ini?!' jerit Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto harus menahan nafasnya sebentar karena melihat tubuh Hinata yang entah kata apa yang cocok untuk menggambarkannya. Paduan bra dan celana dalam hitam itu memang sangat pas di kulit Hinata.

Naruto mulai menjelajahi perut rata Hinata dengan tangannya. Membuat Hinata mendesah pelan. Tangan Naruto kembali naik ke payudara Hinata dan kemudian kembali turun ke perut Hinata. Naruto kemudian pindah dan duduk di sebelah Hinata untuk menyentuh kaki mulus Hinata. Kaki yang jenjang yang sempat membuat Naruto cemburu karena penjual daging di pasar terus memperhatikan Hinata. Kedua kaki Hinata begitu halus di kulit tangan Naruto. Dan dengan sedikit bergetar tangan Naruto naik ke paha Hinata. Mengelusnya dengan lembut.

"Mmm…" desah Hinata ketika tangan Naruto menyentuh paha bagian dalamnya.

Penasaran dan makin penasaran.

"Hinata bo..boleh ku buka b..bramu?" Naruto meminta izin dengan tergagap.

"Ja..jangan. A..aku malu Naruto-kun" balas Hinata.

"Ku mohon, sekali ini saja. Aku penasaran." Pinta Naruto dengan puppy eyes andalannya. Hinata tentu saja tidak kuasa melihat ekspresi Naruto yang seperti itu dan terpaksa menganggukkan kepalanya setuju.

Tangan Naruto bergetar. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya ia akan melihat payudara seorang perempuan secara langsung. Berkali-kali Naruto menelan ludahnya. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

Tangan Naruto meluncur dengan mulus ke punggung Hinata dan bergegas membuka kaitan branya.

Klik.

Dalam sekali gerakan kaitan bra itu sukses terbuka. Naruto kembali menahan nafasnya untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya. Yaitu membuka bra Hinata. Dan kembali dalam sekali gerakan bra Hinata terbuka dan menampilkan apa yang selama ini disembunyikan oleh Hinata dari orang-orang.

"I..indah sekali.." ucap Naruto keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya. Meski sebenarnya ia tidak tahu apa arti ucapannya itu.

Naruto begitu mengagumi payudara Hinata yang masih berkembang dengan puting berwarna pink kecoklatan.

"Ke..kenapa Naruto-kun me..memandangku seperti i..itu?" Hinata luar biasa gugup karena Naruto memandangnya dengan tatapan yang tidak dimengerti oleh Hinata. Rasa malupun menyelimuti Hinata karena untuk pertama kalinya bertelanjang dada di depan laki-laki yang adalah suaminya sendiri. Dan karena Naruto tidak memberi respon apapun Hinata langsung menutupi dadanya dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Kenapa ditutup?" protes Naruto sambil memindahkan tangan Hinata.

"A..aku malu.."

"Kenapa harus malu?"

"Ka..karena a..aku setengah te..lanjang.."

Naruto kembali terkekeh karena tingkah Hinata begitu imut jika sedang malu. Gadis itu benar-benar membuat Naruto ingin melanjutkan 'eksperimennya'.

"Kau tidak usah malu Hinata-chan. Karena yang melihatmu tidak berpakaian hanya aku. Ingat, tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh melihat tubuhmu selain aku!" perintah Naruto yang dibalas anggukan mengerti Hinata.

Melihat anggukan itu membuat Naruto tersenyum puas kemudian memulai ekperimennya. Kedua tangan Naruto menutupi payudara Hinata dengan sempurna. Naruto mulai meremas dada Hinata lagi dengan lembut.

'Wow, aku baru tahu dada Hinata sangat lembut dan kenyal jika disentuh secara langsung.' batin Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto terus meremas dada Hinata sampai telapak tangannya merasakan sesuatu. Dihentikannya perbuatannya untuk melihat apa yang terasa 'menonjol' di telapak tangannya.

"Ini aneh, kenapa benda ini mengeras? Kalau tidak salah ini puting susu kan? Dari sinilah susu akan keluar." batin Naruto dalam hati.

Rasa penasaran Naruto kembali bangkit. Tangan kanannya menyentuh puting payudara kiri Hinata yang mulai mengeras itu. Dengan menggunakan jari telunjuknya Naruto menyentuh puting Hinata. Dan ajaibnya puting Hinata malah makin mengeras.

"Woah, ini ajaib! Tidak ada cairan yang keluar, tapi malah makin mengeras!" ucap Naruto dalam hati dengan semangat.

Naruto melanjutkan eksperimennya dengan gerakan melingkar di sekitar daerah aleora Hinata kemudian menjepit puting Hinata dengan telunjuk dan jempolnya.

"Ahhnn.." desah Hinata ketika Naruto melakukan hal itu. Tangan Hinata meremas seprai karena dorongan aneh dari perlakuan Naruto.

Naruto menghentikan gerakannya dan menatap wajah Hinata yang merah dan nafasnya terlihat memburu.

"Ada apa Hinata?" tanya Naruto yang dibalas gelengan Hinata.

Naruto kemudian beralih ke payudara kanan Hinata. Dengan tangan kirinya ia melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ahhnnn.." kembali Hinata mengeluarkan desahannya ketika putingnya dijepit.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat kenapa Hinata menjerit. Kembali Naruto menjepit puting Hinata dan melihat Hinata sedang memejamkan matanya sambil menahan nafas. Bibir bawahnya digigit agar tidak mengeluarkan suara. Dengan jahil Naruto malah memainkan puting Hinata hingga loloslah desahan yang sedari tadi ditahan Hinata.

"Ahhhnnnn.."

'Dia menyukainya!' jerit Naruto girang dalam hatinya.

Naruto lalu memainkan kedua puting Hinata bersamaan untuk melihat hasilnya dan itu sangat membuat Naruto bersemangat untuk memelintir puting Hinata. Mulut Hinata terbuka menutup seperti ikan yang dikeluarkan dari air. Bibir Hinata seolah menggoda Naruto untuk kembali melumatnya. Sambil terus memelintir puting Hinata, Naruto kembali menciumi bibir Hinata. Sementara tangan Hinata yang sejak tadi meremas seprai kini beralih menjambaki rambut Naruto.

Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi yang pasti Hinata menyukai apa yang Naruto lakukan padanya saat ini. Seolah tubuhnya ingin merasakan lebih. Panas dan nikmat.

Naruto juga merasa bertambah gerah karena itu Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya dan membuka bajunya. Berharap agar hawa dingin dari hujan bisa mendinginkan tubuhnya.

Kembali Naruto melanjutkan ekperimennya.

"Hm, apa yang akan terjadi jika ini ku jilat ya?" tanya Naruto dalam hati dengan senyum jahil.

Kemudian Naruto menghentikan pekerjaan kedua tangannya dan mulai menjilati puting kiri Hinata. Hinata kembali merasakan sensasi lain yang menambah hasratnya. Lidah Naruto yang basah menari-nari di atas putingnya.

"Auhnnn.. ahnn.."

'Bagaimana kalau ku hisap ya?' fikir Naruto dalam hati.

Tanpa fikir panjang lagi Naruto langsung melaksanakan pemikirannya.

"Ahhh! Naruto-kun!" jerit Hinata ketika Naruto menghisap dada kanannya pelan.

Ini merupakan pertanda bagus. Karena Naruto menyukai menghisap dada Hinata. Rasanya enak. Dan begitu juga Hinata yang menyukai perlakuan Naruto pada payudaranya. Naruto kembali mencoba hal baru yaitu menghisap sekalian memelintir payudara Hinata. Hal itu membuat Hinata merintih keenakan.

"Auhnnn... ahnn.."

Dada Hinata naik turun dengan cepat ketika Naruto menghentikan semua permainan pada payudara Hinata. Tangan Hinata bergantian meremas seprai dan surai Naruto untuk menyalurkan perasaanya.

"Kau sangat suka payudaramu ku sentuh ya?" tanya Naruto terkekeh. Sementara Hinata tidak bisa menjawab lagi. Otaknya benar-benar kosong karena ulah Naruto.

Saatnya kembali beraksi.

Naruto memperbaiki tubuh Hinata yang tadinya kakinya tergantung di tepi ranjang sekarang terlentang sepenuhnya dengan nyaman di kasur.

"Um, celana dalammu ku buka ya?" tanya Naruto meminta izin.

Hinata tanpa sadar menganggukan kepalanya. Kesempatan emas bagi Naruto. Naruto melebarkan kaki Hinata hingga ia bisa menyentuh pakaian dalam Hinata. Tangan Naruto kembali bergetar menyentuh kemaluan Hinata dari luar.

'Kenapa ini basah?' tanya Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto terkejut karena mendapati celana Hinata basah.

'Apa Hinata ngompol ya?' duga Naruto.

Tapi setelah Naruto mencium tangannya ia tidak mencium aroma khas air seni melainkan aroma lain yang um.. menggairahkan. Penasaran, Naruto kemudian menekan-nekan celana dalam Hinata dan juga merabai kemaluan Hinata dari luar.

"Ahh.. Naruto-khun.."

'Eh? Hinata berteriak lagi? Apa dia juga suka ku sentuh di sini ya?' batin Naruto lagi.

Naruto kini mulai mengerti jika Hinata bersuara itu artinya Hinata menyukai perlakuan Naruto.

Kembali Naruto mengusap-usap kemaluan Hinata dari luar dan Naruto mendapati celana dalam Hinata makin basah.

'Dari mana sih asalnya cairan ini?'

Rasa penasaran kembali membuat Naruto bertindak. Dibukan celana dalam Hinata dan didapatinya kemaluan Hinata yang berwarna pink yang basah. Pemandangan yang sungguh tidak bisa Naruto ungkapkan. Vagina Hinata sangat mulus dan terawat dengan bulu yang masih jarang karena usianya. Dan kembali perasaan aneh memenuhi tubuh Naruto. Celananya sesak lagi seperti tadi pagi.

Naruto mengabaikan penderitaannya (?) dan mulai menelusuri vagina Hinata. Naruto mulai dengan menyentuh rambut kemaluan Hinata yang jarang. Kemudian turun di kedua bibir luar vagina Hinata dan masuk ke bibir dalam. Perlahan Naruto menyibakkan bibir dalam vagina Hinata dangan jemari tangan kanannya hingga tampaklah bagian yang ditutupi begitu basah.

'Apa ini ya? Bentuknya seperti kacang.'

Naruto kemudian menyentuh klitoris Hinata dan..

"Akhh!" Hinata kembali menjerit.

Naruto mengabaikan jeritan Hinata dan sibuk menggodai klitoris Hinata. Diusap-usapnya perlahan kemudian ditekan-tekannya.

"Uh.. Na..ru..to..khunn.." rancau Hinata.

Naruto tersenyum karena pekerjaannya membuat Hinata menyebut namanya dengan desahan yang menggoda. Naruto melihat cairan Hinata semakin banyak dan banyak. Karena penasaran lagi Naruto menurunkan jarinya dari klitoris Hinata dan mendapati adanya lubang di bagian bawah.

'Kenapa di sini ada lubang?'

Kembali rasa penasaran Naruto membuat jari telunjuk Naruto masuk ke dalam vagina Hinata.

"Akh.. Sakit!" jerit Hinata kesakitan karena merasakan ada benda aneh yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya.

"Eh? Apa benar ini sakit?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

Naruto bisa merasakan jarinya seperti dijepit oleh dinding vagina Hinata. Di dalam vagina Hinata juga rasanya basah dan hangat. Ini menyenangkan.

"I..iya.."

"Maaf, tapi aku penasaran.."

Naruto minta maaf namun tidak melepaskan jarinya yang ada dalam Hinata. Naruto masih ingin bereksperimen. Ia masih penasaran. Setelah merasa bahwa Hinata tidak kesakitan lagi Naruto mulai menggerakkan jarinya di dalam Hinata. Ke atas dan ke bawah. Ke kiri dan ke kanan. Dirabainya dinding vagina Hinata yang hangat. Kemudian Naruto mencoba menggerakkan jarinya keluar dan kedalam.

Awalnya Hinata menahan sakit karena Naruto bergerak di dalamnya. Namun, kini Hinata malah menyukai perlakuan Naruto. Tanpa sadar pinggul Hinata ikut bergoyang mengikuti gerakan Naruto.

"Ahn... ah..."

"Heii! Hei! Kenapa kau malah bergerak?!" protes Naruto karena merasa pekerjaannya terganggu.

" tahu.. tu..tubuhku berge..rak sen..diri.. aahhh..."

"Bergerak sendiri ya? Bagaimana kalau begini?"

Naruto menggerakkan jarinya lebih cepat. Dapat Naruto rasakan vagina Hinata bertambah basah dan licin.

"Ahh... Naru.." rancau Hinata karena perasaan yang baru saja dirasakannya.

'Apakah lubang ini bisa menampung jariku lagi ya?'

Setelah berfikir begitu Naruto kembali memasukkan jari tengahnya hingga kini dua jarinya ada di dalam Hinata. Dan wualah! Dua jari itu muat untuk jari Naruto yang lumayan besar, padahal lubang itu kecil. Tentu saja, karena vagina memang elastis.

Naruto kembali menambah kecepatan kedua jarinya didalam Hinata. Pikiran Hinata benar-benar kosong. Tubuhnya merasakan kenikmatan yang tidak pernah dirasakannya. Rasanya seperti ada yang akan meledak di dalam tubuhnya. Hinata meremas seprai dan juga menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya guna menyalurkan kenikmatan yang diperolehnya.

"Akh.. Naru... A..Aku..."

"Kau kenapa?"

Hinata tidak bisa menjawab, saat ini ia benar-benar ingin meledak.

"Cepat.. le..bih.. ce..pat.." pinta Hinata.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu." Naruto mengabulkannya dengan senang hati. Jarinya makin cepat dan cepat.

"AKHHHHH!" jerit Hinata panjang.

Akhirnya Hinata sampai pada puncaknya. Tubuh Hinata menegang, tangannya meremas seprai kuat-kuat, dan matanya menutup. Kemaluan Hinata mencengkram jari Naruto sangat kuat. Naruto cukup terkejut dengan reaksi tubuh Hinata dan menghentikan gerakan jarinya.

Naruto bisa melihat keluarnya cairan dari vagina Hinata dan juga tangannya basah di dalam. Vagina Hinata terasa berkedut-kedut beberapa kali.

"Ahnn.. Ahn.." Hinata mengatur nafasnya setelah usai mendapat orgasme pertamanya.

Naruto mengerluarkan jarinya dan mendapati jarinya begitu basah.

"Kau sangat basah Hinata. Lihat, jariku jadi basah." Naruto menatap jarinya sambil tersenyum bangga karena jarinya mampu membuat Hinata lemas.

Naruto tersenyum puas melihat Hinata yang terengah-engah dengan lemas di tempat tidur.

Sekarang Naruto baru benar-benar menyadari dirinya sangat tersiksa. Celananya sangat sesak. Naruto ingin membuka celananya tapi ia malu pada Hinata. Namun, jika tidak dibuka dirinya akan sangat menderita.

Akhirnya Naruto membuka celananya dan mendapati penisnya begitu keras. Bahkan lebih keras dari tadi pagi.

"Kenapa bisa begini?" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa.

Hinata yang sudah pulih mendengarkan penuturan Naruto dan bangkit. Betapa terkejutnya Hinata mendapati Naruto tanpa celana dengan penis yang berdiri tegak.

"Na..Naru..." cicit Hinata, pipinya memerah karena melihat kemaluan suaminya.

"Eh.. Hi..Hinata-chan?" Naruto kaget dan langsung menutupi miliknya dengan tangan.

"I..itu kenapa?" tanya Hinata malu-malu.

"A..anu.. Aku juga tidak tahu. Hehehe.." jawab Naruto diakhiri tawa kikuk.

"A..apa itu sa..sakit?" tanya Hinata kahwatir karena Naruto tampak kesakitan.

"Ti..tidak kok" kilah Naruto.

"Tapi, kenapa Naruto-kun terlihat menderita?" Hinata menghilangkan semua rasa malunya dan mulai mendekati suaminya.

"Aku tidak menderita, percayalah."

Hinata tidak percaya dan memaksa Naruto membuka tangannya yang menutup penisnya. Setelah sekian lama terjadi aksi saling memaksa akhirnya Naruto mengalah, meskipun ia sangat malu dilihati oleh Hinata.

"Sudah ku bilang aku tidak.. ahh.." Naruto berhenti protes ketika merasakan sentuhan halus pada penisnya.

Hinata mengabaikan rasa takut dan juga malunya untuk membuat Naruto tidak menderita.

"A..apa yang khau la..kukan?" tuntut Naruto karena Hinata sekarang menggenggam penisnya.

"A..aku hanya i..ingin membantu.."

Hinata tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan. Hanya saja dari sudut pandangnya dapat ia lihat Naruto menyukai perlakuannya. Maka Hinata mulai menggerakkan tangannya keatas bawah dan melihat Naruto terpejam.

"Naruto-kun suka?" Hinata menghentikan gerakannya.

"Ugh.. I..iya to..tolong lanjutkan.."

"Umh." Angguk Hinata dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat terhenti.

Hinata menggenggam penis Naruto sangat lembut. Hinata menyentuh semua bagian penis Naruto dari atas sampai kebawah dan mendapati adanya sedikit cairan keluar dari ujung penis Naruto.

"Apa Naruto-kun ingin buang air kecil?" tanya Hinata karena sekarang cairan itu keluar agak banyak hingga penis Naruto terasa licin di tangannya.

"Ti..dhakk.." nafas Naruto mulai terengah-engah seperti Hinata tadi.

Hinata kemudian mencoba menyentuh dengan kedua tangannya. Menggerakkan tangannya dengan lincah dan itu membuat Naruto tambah keenakan.

"Arghh.. lebih cepat Hinata-chan.." pinta Naruto. Permintaan yang sama dengan Hinata tadi.

"Iya."

Kemudian Hinata mempercepat gerakan tangannya. Dapat Hinata rasakan kalau penis Naruto berkedut-kedut dan bertambah keras juga merah.

"Grgghhhhh..." Naruto menahan desahannya ketika perasaan itu makin menggebu-gebu dan minta dipuaskan dengan segera.

"Guhhhhh!" desah Naruto panjang ketika mencapai puncaknya.

Hinata terkejut karena penis Naruto bekedut dengan hebat dan mengeluarkan cairan berwarna putih seperti susu yang baunya aneh. Karena terkejut Hinata langsung melepaskan penis Naruto meskipun hal itu tidak membuat Hinata terhindar dari ceceran sperma Naruto. Sperma Naruto kena telak di bagian leher dan dadanya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Hinata menatap cairan yang ada di dadanya dengan geli.

Naruto tidak bisa menjawab Hinata karena masih meresapi orgasme yang baru saja dirasakannya. Tubuhnya benar-benar ringan seperti melayang. Dan um, itu membuat Naruto ingin merasakannya lagi.

"Kalau tidak salah tousan bilang ini sperma? Biasanya aku menemukan cairan ini keluar ketika aku mimpi berciuman dengan seorang gadis." aku Naruto pada Hinata. Mimpi basah Naruto memang tidak pernah erotis. Paling erotis juga berciuman atau melihat seorang gadis memakai pakaian dalam. Naruto belum pernah mimpi melakukan seks.

"Oh, jadi ini yang namanya sperma?"

Hinata mengangguk mengerti dan mengambil tissu untuk membersihkan cairan milik Naruto. Sperma Naruto terasa lengket dan berbau aneh di badan Hinata, hingga Hinata harus ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkannya. Sementara pemikiran lain muncul dalam otak Naruto. Ia ingin kembali bereksperimen lagi.

"Um, Hinata-chan bagaimana kalau milikku ku masukkan dalam lubang kecil tempat ku masukkan jariku tadi? Aku penasaran apa lubang itu bisa memuat penisku ini." seru Naruto menyampaikan pendapatnya setelah Hinata keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Eh? Naruto-kun jangan bercanda. Pe..penis Naruto-kun kan be..besar, mana muat di sana?" balas Hinata yang terkejut dengan permintaan aneh Naruto. Hinata bahkan melupakan niatnya untuk memakai bajunya kembali karena permintaan Naruto.

"Ayolah, dua jariku saja muat. Masa penisku tidak akan muat?" pinta Naruto.

"Ti..tidak mungkin." tolak Hinata. Menurut Hinata vaginanya tidak akan mampu menampung penis Naruto.

"Pasti bisa! Ayo kita buktikan!" tuntut Naruto dan membaringkan Hinata kembali di ranjang. Hinata sendiri hanya bisa pasrah karena yakin bahwa itu akan sia-sia.

Kemudian Naruto mencari dimana lubang yang tadi dimasuki jarinya. Naruto mencoba memasukkan jarinya namun susah.

"Aww, sakit Naruto-kun..." jerit Hinata.

"Aneh, kenapa tadi bisa masuk ya?" bisik Naruto tidak mengerti.

Naruto kemudian menyadari sesuatu. Kemaluan Hinata kering. Tidak ada cairan yang keluar seperti tadi. Itulah yang menyebabkan Hinata kesakitan.

Akhirnya, Naruto kembali melakukan semuanya dari awal untuk membuat vagina Hinata basah lagi.

"Sudah, Naruto-kun kita hentikan saja hal ini. Bisa gawat kalau kaasan dan tousan tahu." Hinata memperingatkan.

"Tidak mau! Lagi pula mereka tidak akan tahu jika kita tidak memberitahu mereka."

"Aku tidak akan memberitahu, tapi kita sudahi saja. Kau lihat sendiri jarimu tidak bisa masuk lagi."

"Siapa yang bilang? Sebentar lagi pasti bisa masuk!" ujar Naruto berapi-api.

"Bagaimana?"

"Um, mungkin begini.."

Tanpa babibu lagi Naruto langsung menindih Hinata dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Hal itu adalah bagian kesukaan Naruto, karena bibir Hinata sangat enak dan manis. Dan seperti biasa, Naruto yang lebih dominan menguasai permainan bibir ini. Perlahan tangan Naruto turuk ke vagina Hinata dan mendapati bagian itu agak basah.

"BERHASIL!" teriak Naruto bangga dalam hati.

Tiap lumatan dari bibir Naruto menghadirkan kenikmatan tersendiri bagi Hinata. Apa lagi sekarang Naruto mulai menggoda payudaranya dengan memelintir putingnya.

"Ahmmm.." desah Hinata tertahan karena kehadiran bibir Naruto.

Setelah puas melumat bibir mungil Hinata, kini Naruto berpindah menjilati leher Hinata dan mengecupinya namun tidak sampai membuatnya berbekas. Bisa gawat kalau dilihat Kushina.

Panas. Perasaan itu kembali medera Hinata. Tubuhnya kembali merasakan sensasi yang tadi Naruto berikan padanya.

"Ahhnnnnn.." desahnya ketika Naruto memainkan putingnya dengan mulut.

Panas itu bukan hanya dirasakan oleh Hinata saja. Naruto merasakan hal itu juga. Buktinya penis Naruto kini kembali keras dan Hinata bisa merasakannya karena penis Naruto menempel di pahanya.

Usai puas memainkan puting Hinata dengan menjilat, menghisap dan juga mengulum kini Naruto memperhatikan wajah Hinata yang kembali bersemu merah dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Imut sekali!" aku Naruto dalam hati.

Kini Naruto beralih pada bagian yang membuatnya penasaran.

Kemaluan Hinata.

Kemaluan Hinata kini basah seperti yang Naruto ingat tadi. Naruto kembali mencoba memasukkan jarinya dan tentu saja berhasil. Naruto menarik kesimpulan kalau cairan ini berguna agar Hinata tidak meraskan sakit ketika ada benda yang memasuki kemaluannya. Terbukti karena sekarang Hinata malah mendesah karena Naruto menggerakkan jarinya.

"Sudah ku bilang pasti bisa!" seru Naruto bangga memamerkan keberhasilannya pada Hinata. Hinata tidak mampu merespon karena fikirannya kembali kosong.

Naruto melepaskan jarinya dan memulai ekperimennya yang tadi. Namun, sebelum itu Naruto melakukan eksperimen lain dulu. Naruto melebarkan kaki Hinata dan mengambil tempat tepat dihadapan Hinata. Dengan kedua tangannya menopang tubuh, Naruto kemudian mempertemukan penisnya dengan vagina Hinata. Naruto menggesekkan penisnya dibagian luar vagina dan merasakan sensasi nikmat lain. Basah dan entahlah apa.

Hinata juga begitu. Penis Naruto terasa menggesek klitorisnya dan itu sangat nikmat. Naruto terus menggerakkan penisnya sampai cairan vagina Hinata tambah banyak keluar. Naruto menghentikan gerakannya dan kini menatap istrinya yang menatap sayu.

"Bersiaplah Hinata, aku akan masuk." Ujar Naruto semangat.

Naruto menekuk lutut Hinata dan mengangkangkannya agar lebih mudah untuk masuk. Setelah itu Naruto memegangi penisnya dan menggesek-gesekkan kepala penisnya di vagina Hinata. Ini terasa nikmat juga bagi Hinata dan Naruto. Tujuan Naruto menggesekkan penisnya adalah satu. Yaitu mencari di mana lubang Hinata yang membuatnya penasaran.

Akhirnya Naruto menemukan lubang itu dan mulai memasukkan miliknya.

"Ugh! Sempit sekali!" gerutu Naruto dalam hati, namun ia tetap mencobanya lagi.

Hingga akhirnya masuklah kepala penis Naruto dalam vagina Hinata.

"Ini nikmat sekali!" ujar Naruto merasakan penisnya dijepit.

"Tidak! Ini tidak enak! Ini sakit sekali!" jerit Hinata kesakitan.

"Benarkah?!" tanya Naruto tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin dirinya sendiri merasa nikmat sedang Hinata tidak? Padahal tadi sewaktu jarinya yang masuk Hinata malah merasa nikmat.

"Iya, ini sakit sekali Naruto-kun, tolong hentikan. Rasanya seperti kau merobek tubuhku jadi dua." jawab Hinata, tangannya meremas seprai kuat-kuat berharap kesakitannya dapat tersalurkan.

"Ku mohon bertahanlah sebentar lagi Hinata-chan." Pinta Naruto. Ia masih penasaran apakah penisnya bisa masuk seluruhnya dalam milik Hinata.

Naruto kembali mendorong pinggulnya mencoba memasuki Hinata lebih dalam lagi. Naruto dapat melihat Hinata kesakitan namun rasa penasaran juga nikmatnya meminta untuk dipuaskan. Karena tidak tega melihat Hinata menderita lama-lama dengan satu sentakan Naruto 'mencoba' memasukkan seluruh penisnya kedalam vagina Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, sakit!" tangis Hinata seketika. Bisa dirasakannya penis Naruto telah masuk seluruhnya di dalamnya, tapi itu sangat menyakitkan.

"Ini nikmat sekali!" batin Naruto dalam hati. Naruto tadi merasakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang robek saat dirinya memaksa masuk. Entah itu apa. Naruto tidak begitu mau peduli karena perasaan ini sungguh nikmat untuknya. Vagina Hinata terasa hangat dan lembab serta sempit. Penis Naruto seperti dipijit saja saat ini. Bahkan lebih enak dibanding tangan Hinata tadi.

"Hiks.. Sakit.." tangis Hinata kesakitan.

Namun semua rasa nikmat itu hilang seketika ketika Naruto melihat Hinata menangis.

"Maafkan aku, apa rasanya sesakit itu?" tanya Naruto kahwatir.

"Sakit sekali.."

"Baiklah aku akan berhenti sekarang." Naruto mengalah, ia tidak mau melihat Hinata kesakitan.

"Sakit!" jerit Hinata ketika Naruto mencoba mengeluarkan penisnya.

"Aduh, bagaimana ini Hinata? Kalau penisku tetap di dalam kau kesakitan kalau ku keluarkan kau juga kesakitan. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" gerutu Naruto frustasi.

"Ti..tidak tahu.." Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

Karena tidak tahu apa yang harus dibuat Naruto memilih untuk diam. Diam dan melihat Hinata merengek sambil menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Tindakan Hinata itu malah membuat Naruto ingin merasakan bibir itu lagi. Dan tanpa fikir panjang Naruto kembali melumat bibir ranum Hinata.

"Bibir ini milikku Hinata-chan. kau tidak boleh menggigitnya seperti tadi. Hanya aku yang boleh menggigitnya." Guman Naruto disela-sela ciuman mereka.

Naruto mengganas. Ia mencium Hinata penuh tuntutan dan juga nafsu. Tidak ada kelembutan kini. Tangan Naruto juga kembali menggerayangi payudara Hinata. Perlahan rasa sakit itu menghilang dan Hinata mulai terbiasa dengan penis Naruto. Ia sangat menikmati perlakuan Naruto dan dengan senang hati membalas perbuatan Naruto.

Naruto tidak bisa berfikir jernih, bagian bawahnya minta untuk dipuaskan. Ini karena vagina Hinata mulai bereaksi akibat ciuman dan godaan Naruto di payudara Hinata. Naruto pun mulai menarik penisnya dan memasukkannya. Ini begitu nikmat. Sementara Hinata kembali merasa sakit. Ia ingin berteriak kesakitan dan meminta Naruto untuk berhenti namun tidak bisa karena terhalang bibir Naruto.

Namun, lama-kelamaan Hinata justru menyukai gerakan Naruto. Rasa sakitnya hilang digantikan rasa nikmat. Tangan Hinata kini meremas lembut surai kuning Naruto dan kakinya dilingkarkan di pinggul Naruto agar penis Naruto masuk semakin dalam.

"Ahnn.. ah.. Naruto-khun.." desah Hinata disela-sela ciuman mereka.

Karena kekurangan udara Naruto akhirnya melepaskan ciuman mereka. Dan kini Naruto fokus menggerakkan pinggulnya. Naruto bisa merasakan vagina Hianta semakin lincin, hangat dan berkedut. Tiap kali Naruto menarik penisnya vagina Hinata seolah tidak rela dan menghisap penis Naruto kembali. Naruto sangat menyukai hal ini.

"Ahhh... ahh..." desah Hinata kenikmatan.

Hinata pun meraskan penis Naruto bertambah keras dan itu sangat nikmat. Apa lagi Naruto menghujamkan penisnya dalam-dalam. Tangan Hinata yang sedari tadi menggantung di leher Naruto kini meremasi seprai. Mencoba menyalurkan kenikmatannya.

Hinata merasa tubuhnya akan meledak lagi dan mencapai puncaknya. Hingga Hinata merancau tidak jelas.

"Ahhh.. Narutoh..khun.. ce..pathh.. leb..ih ce..path.." pinta Hinata.

Padahal tanpa diminta pun Naruto akan mempercepat gerakannya karena Naruto juga merasakan tubuhnya akan meledak sama seperti Hinata.

"Arghhhhh.."

"Ahhh.. ahnnn..."

Desah nikmat keduanya bercampur decitan ranjang karena ulah pinggul mereka yang saling berbenturan. Keringat mereka saling menyatu. Dinginnya cuaca akibat Hujan tidak lagi dirasakan oleh mereka berdua. Hujan masih setia mengguyur dengan derasnya diluar disertai petir yang tidak disadari kedua insan yang sedang memadu kasih ini.

"Ahnn.. ahh.. auhn..." rancau Hinata ketika gerakan Naruto semakin menggila.

"Hinata-chan... Hinata-chan.. Hinata-chan..."

"Ouh.. ahn.. Naruto-khunn.. Naruto-khun..."

Desah mereka berdua menyerukan nama pasangannya. Gerakan Naruto makin liar. Hinata tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi.

"Ahh... Naruto..khunnn..." desahnya panjang diakhir pertahanannya. Vagina Hinata berkedut-kedut nikmat meremasi penis Naruto.

Kedutan itu membuat Naruto gila. Demi Kami-sama! Naruto merasa sangat nikmat dipijat oleh dinding vagina Hinata yang tiba-tiba berkedut hebat. Naruto juga tidak tahan lagi.

"Argghhh!"

Jeritnya panjang ketika mencapai klimaks. Didorongnya penisnya dalam-dalam sementara Hinata makin mengeratkan kakinya agar penis Naruto semakin masuk. Ini begitu nikmat bagi mereka. Naruto menyemburkan seluruh benihnya kedalam Hinata. Hinata dapat merasakan adanya sesuatu yang hangat keluar dari penis Naruto di dalam tubuhnya dan itu memiliki kenikmatan tersendiri bagi Hinata. Pada akhirnya rasa lelah menyelimuti mereka dan membuai mereka untuk tertidur. Mereka tertidur tanpa melepaskan diri satu sama lain. Sebelum tidur Naruto sempat menyelimuti diri mereka dengan selimut yang kini cukup untuk mereka berdua.

.

.

.

**End of lemon.. ^o^**

**Sekarang yang berumur 18 tahun kebawah boleh membaca ^^**

**Tapi, masih ada sedikit unsur asemnya XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kalau hujannya deras begini kita tidak akan bisa pulang." Minato menatap keluar jendela rumah Kakashi dengan malas.

"Kalau hujannya masih deras sampai petang nanti, lebih baik anda semua menginap di sini." Kakashi menyarankan sebagai tuan rumah yang baik.

"Tidak bisa! Kita tidak bisa menginap di sini. Kalau kita di sini Naruto dan Hinata akan berdua saja di rumah." Tolak Kushina terang-terangan.

"Eh? Memang kenapa kalau mereka berdua di rumah?" sanggah Hiashi yang mulai bosan dengan celoteh Kushina bahwa Naruto dan Hinata belum boleh bersama.

"Tentu saja bahaya! Siapa tahu saja mereka akan berbuat hal yang tidak boleh mereka lakukan sebelum waktunya!"

"Kau terlalu berlebihan sayang, Naruto kita terlalu polos untuk hal itu. Kau tahu kan? Di saat orang lain sibuk mencari tahu bab reproduksi dia malah asyik bermain game."

"Hinata juga begitu Kushina-chan. Hinata-chan masih tidak tahu apa-apa tentang hal itu."

Kushina hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya jika sedang beradu argumen dengan kedua pria ini. Sementara Kakashi hanya bisa diam karena tidak mengerti apa yang mereka debatkan. Tapi yang pasti, Kakashi cukup tahu jika hal yang mereka debatkan itu menyangkut anak mereka.

"Kalian selalu saja mendukung mereka! Kenapa sih?!" protes Kushina.

"Karena mereka sudah menikah sayang. Kita harus memberikan mereka berdua kesempatan untuk dekat satu sama lain karena sudah lima tahun tidak bertemu." balas Minato mencoba menenangkan Kushina.

"Tapi..." Kushina masih ingin protes namun Hiashi memotong ucapannya.

"Sudahlah Kushina-chan. Kau jangan terlalu kahwatir. Kalaupun kau memaksa untuk pulang kita tidak bisa. Hujan sangat deras dan jalanan licin. Aku yakin Minato juga tidak mau mengambil resiko mengemudi di cuaca seperti ini. Aku juga tidak." Ucap Hiashi meyakinkan.

"Baiklah..." Kushina menghela nafas berat.

"Kita akan tunggu sampai petang, kalau hujan tidak reda juga dengan terpaksa kita menginap di sini." Perkataan itu akhirnya keluar dari mulut Kushina.

"Sepertinya kalian sudah sepakat. Baiklah, untuk jaga-jaga saya akan mempersiapkan kamar untuk anda semua dulu." Kakashi kemudian pamit untuk mempersiapkan kamar bagi ketiga orang itu.

"Nah, begitu lebih baik." Minato tersenyum menanggapi sikap istrinya kali ini.

.

.

.

Itsumade doko made nante

Seijou ka ijo kanante

Kangaeru himamo nai hodo

Aruku no wa taihenda..

Dering ponsel Hinata menggema di kamar tidur berukuran sedang itu. Membuat sang pemilik ponsel terbangun dari tidurnya. Perlahan Hinata membuka matanya mencoba untuk menyadarkan dirinya yang masih berada di alam mimpi. Satu hal yang Hinata rasakan ketika bangun. Berat. Sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seseorang sedang enak tertidur sembari menindihnya.

Samar-samar Hinata melihat adanya surai kuning di atas dadanya.

"Naruto-kun?" bisik Hinata.

Hinata masih mengedip-ngedipkan matanya beberapa kali untuk menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Semenit kemudian ia ingat semua yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Naruto. Bahkan kalau sekarang mereka sedang tidur tidak memakai pakaian. Dan itu membuat Hinata malu. Hinata bahkan dapat merasakan Naruto masih ada di dalamnya saat ini. Yang artinya mereka masih menyatu.

"Eh? Naruto-kun?!" teriak Hinata kemudian menyebabkan pemuda yang sekarang telah menjadi pria ini terbangun karena kaget.

"Ada apa Hinata?" tanya Naruto kelagapan.

"Um, a..ano Naruto-kun be..berat bisa to..tolong pindah?" pinta Hinata tergagap.

"Wahhh! Maafkan aku Hinata-chan, aku malah ketiduran di atasmu." Naruto terkejut dengan posisinya saat ini.

"Eh? Tunggu dulu, kita masih menyatu kan?" tanya Naruto yang dijawab anggukan Hinata.

"Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan hal itu lagi Hime?" bujuk Naruto sambil memasang wajah memohon.

"Tidak mau Naruto-kun." tolak Hinata.

"Tapi, kau suka kan? Aku juga menyukainya jadi, ayo kita lakukan lagi." Pinta Naruto lagi.

"Aku tidak mau Naruto-kun. Bagaimana kalau kau mengeluarkan spermamu seperti tadi? Kan kotor, bahaya kalau kaasan tahu." Hinata mengingatkan kalau sperma Naruto tadi berceceran dan mungkin saja saat ini sperma Naruto juga masih berceceran seperti tadi.

"Kau benar Hime." Dengan terpaksa Naruto mengiyakan Hinata dan mencabut penisnya dari vagina Hinata.

"Eh? Tapi lihat saja, tidak ada spermaku yang keluar dan membuat kotor kok Hinata-chan. Padahal tadi aku sudah mengeluarkannya." Ujar Naruto semangat karena tidak mendapati ceceran sperma di kasur.

"Naruto-kun benar." Hinata mengakui dan melihat tidak adanya cairan berwarna putih yang lengket di seprai, walaupun begitu Hinata melihat adanya ceceran darah di kasur.

"Tapi ada darah ini." Hinata menunjuk ceceran darah itu.

"Mungkin kau berdarah waktu aku memaksa memasukimu Hinata-chan." duga Naruto

"Kan tadi sudah ku bilang kalau itu sakit Naruto-kun. kau tidak mau dengar."

"Maaf, maafkan aku. Sudah, aku tidak ingin membahas itu. Yang penting sekarang tidak ada ceceran sperma. Spermaku tidak akan mengotori lantai ataupun kasur jika aku mengeluarkannya di dalammu Hinata-chan. Jadi, sebentar jika kita melakukannya lagi aku akan keluar di dalam." Naruto berceloteh dengan semangat.

"Siapa yang bilang aku mau melakukannya lagi?" bantah Hinata cemberut.

"Tentu saja aku." Narutu menampilkan senyum khasnya yang membuat Hinata merona.

"Be..berhentilah menghayal Naruto-kun. Sebentar lagi kaasan dan tousan akan pulang."

"Kau benar lagi.." desah Naruto kecewa.

Itsumade doko made nante

Seijou ka ijo kanante

Kangaeru himamo nai hodo

Aruku no wa taihenda..

Suara dering ponsel Hinata kembali terdengar. Menyadarkan Hinata kalau tadi ia terbangun untuk menjawab panggilan itu.

"Naruto-kun ce..cepat pakai ba..bajumu.." guman Hinata menunduk karena sekarang mereka sedang bercakap-cakap tanpa sehelai benangpun di tubuh mereka.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto dengan polosnya.

Tak tahu kah kau Naruto, jika gadis yang kini telah menjadi seorang wanita ini malu menghadapimu yang telanjang?

"Si..siapa tahu ya..yang menelepon itu kaasan dan mereka akan pulang."

"Ah! Iya, kau benar Hime!"

Naruto langsung melompat dan memunguti pakaiannya yang berserakan sementara Hinata langsung menutup matanya.

"Kenapa kau menutup matamu?"

"A..aku malu.." cicit Hinata.

"Oh, kau malu karena aku tidak memakai baju ya?" tanya Naruto santai.

1

2

3

Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi Naruto. Kini ia baru benar-benar menyadari bahwa ia tidak memakai baju.

"Huaaa! Aku telanjang! Maaf Hinata-chan." Naruto berteriak tidak jelas dan buru-buru berlari ke kamar mandi.

Hinata sendiri dengan cepat memakai bajunya dan mengambil ponselnya yang ada di atas meja belajarnya. Hinata menelan ludah dengan susah payah melihat siapa yang memanggil di layar ponselnya. Kushina kaasan.

''Halo Hinata-chan, dari mana saja kau dan Naruto?! Sejak tadi kaasan menghubungi kalian tapi tidak diangkat.'' Kushina bertanya dengan kesal dari seberang sana.

" kaasan. Tadi kami ketiduran karena hujan deras sekali dan suara ponsel kami teredam suara hujan." Hinata menjelaskan. Memang benar kan? Mereka ketiduran, ya sedikit banyak karena hujan juga kan? Jika bukan karena hujan dan Hinata tidak bermain hujan mereka tidak akan melakukan hal itu.

"Oh, apa kalian sudah makan siang?"

"Iya kaasan, tadi aku memasak ramen untuk Naruto-kun."

"Naruto tidak melakukan hal aneh kan? Dia tidak berbuat macam-macam padamu?" selidik Kushina dari seberang sana dengan pertanyaan beruntun.

"Ti..tidak kok kaasan. Naruto baik, bahkan tadi dia membantuku belanja di pasar."

"Wah, tumben anak itu mau belanja di pasar?" ujar Kushina setengah terkejut.

"Ehehehe…" Hinata hanya bisa merespon dengan tawa kikuk. Sementara Naruto sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian lengkap.

"Siapa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Kaasan." Hinata menjawab dengan isyarat bibir. Naruto mengangguk mengerti dan kembali duduk meraih ponselnya di kasur. Naruto bergidik ngeri melihat 20 panggilan tidak terjawab dari Kushina. Ini semua karena kebiasaannya membuat profil ponselnya diam.

"Hinata-chan ada yang ingin kaasan sampaikan padamu." Kushina mulai sampai pada topik utamanya yang sejak tadi dilupakan karena kesal.

"Ada apa kaasan?"

"Begini, berhubung hujan deras sekali dan kedua tousanmu tidak berani mengemudi saat hujan, kami memutuskan untuk menginap di rumah Kakashi."

"Eh?!" Hinata terkejut dan langsung menegang. Berdua dengan Naruto di rumah semalaman?! Demi Kami-sama, Hinata bukan tidak suka tapi Naruto pasti akan menyerangnya seperti tadi lagi. Ya, meskipun Hinata juga menyukai hal itu. Tapi, tetap saja ini memalukan. Naruto menatap istrinya penasaran.

"Tapi, itu jika hujan tidak berhenti juga petang nanti." Kushina buru-buru menambahkan point pentingnya.

Hinata melirik jam dinding di kamarnya. Jam empat sore, masih dua jam lagi sebelum petang.

"Ah, i..iya kaasan." Hinata menghembuskan nafas lega, ada kemungkinan orang tuanya akan pulang jika hujan berhenti.

"Kaasan minta maaf ya? Kedua tousanmu terlalu takut untuk mengemudi di jalan licin."

"Aku mengerti kaasan."

"Kalian berdua baik-baik ya? Jika Naruto melakukan macam-macam kau langsung telepon kaasan, oke?"

"Iya kaasan."

"Jangan lupa untuk makan malam, Naruto biasanya lupa jika tidak diingatkan."

"Hai' kaasan."

"Baiklah Hinata-chan, jaa ne."

Klik.

Telepon diputuskan oleh Kushina.

"Ada apa Hinata-chan? Kaasan bilang apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Hinata berbalik dan menatap Naruto kikuk. Apa yang harus dijelaskannya?

"Hei, hei, ada apa?!" tuntut Naruto lagi.

"Um, kaasan bilang ka..kalau mereka a..akan pulang pe..petang nanti." Hinata menjelaskan dengan sedikit tergagap. Bisa gawat jika Naruto tahu kalu sampai petang nanti hujan masih deras orang tua mereka tidak akan pulang.

"Oh, itu masih lama. Ku fikir jika hujan deras begini mereka tidak akan pulang." Ujar Naruto dengan wajah cemberut di buat-buat. Keringat dingin mengucur di pelipis Hinata.

"Me..memangnya kenapa ji..jika mereka tidak pu..pulang?" Hinata bertanya sembari memainkan jari telunjuknya di depan dada pertanda sedang gugup.

"Rahasia." jawab Naruto menyunggingkan senyum lima jarinya.

Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas, suaminya benar-benar membuatnya pusing. Kemudian Hinata memutuskan untuk mandi lagi. Karena pergulatan mereka tadi badan Hinata jadi lengket semua akibat keringat yang saling menempel. Hinata lalu menuju lemari pakaiannya untuk mengambil bajunya sendiri. Ia tidak mau diambilkan lagi oleh Naruto yang ada nanti dia akan kedinginan lagi.

"Kau mau mandi?" tanya Naruto yang meliihat Hinata mengambil celana panjang dan kaos lengan panjang.

"Hm."

"Kau yakin ingin mandi di cuaca yang dingin ini?"

"Hm."

"Kau mau pakai baju itu?"

"Hm." Hinata sedang malas berbicara dengan Naruto saat ini. Ia kesal karena sikap Naruto tadi.

"Kau mau mandi air panas?"

"Hm." Naruto mulai kesal dengan jawaban Hinata yang singkat terus.

"Aku ikut ya? Kita bisa berendam bersama." Ujar Naruto mencobai Hinata.

"Hm." jawab Hinata sekenanya.

"Yeah! Akhirnya!" teriak Naruto kegirangan.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

"EH?! TIDAK BISA!" teriak Hinata akhirnya.

"Kenapa tidak? Tadi kau sendiri yang bilang 'Hm' artinya iya."

"I..itu salah.." Hinata mencoba mencari alasan.

"Salah apanya? Pokoknya kita mandi bersama! Titik." ucap Naruto yang lebih mirip perintah.

"Ba..baiklah.." desah Hinata menyerah.

Hinata berjalan ke kamar mandi diikuti Naruto yang membuntutinya dibelakang. Saat berjalan Hinata merasa aneh. Bagian bawahnya agak sakit saat berjalan namun Hinata mencoba mengabaikannya. Dengan kikuk Hinata memutar kenop pintu kamar mandi lalu masuk begitu juga Naruto.

"Na..Naruto-kun yakin ingin ma..mandi bersamaku?" tanya Hinata lagi memastikan.

"Iya."

"Ka..kalau be..begitu Naruto-kun to..tolong balik badan du..dulu, a..aku mau bu..buka baju dulu." cicit Hinata, wajahnya kini kembali bersemu merah lagi.

"Baiklah." balas Naruto kemudian membalikkan badannya menuruti Hinata.

Hinata menarik nafas panjang dan juga membalikkan badannya. Naruto tengah menunggu Hinata namun ternyata Naruto harus menahan nafas. Karena kini Naruto tengah melihat Hinata melepaskan satu per satu pakaiannya dari cermin yang ada di depannya. Nafas Naruto tiba-tiba saja memburu.

Pasalnya melihat Hinata melepaskan pakaiannya menimbulkan sensasi lain, walaupun hanya bagian punggung Hinata saja yang kelihatan. Naruto bisa melihat punggung mulus Hinata dan juga bokong Hinata. Semuanya seolah diperlambat, apa lagi saat Hinata membuka celana dalamnya. Ini sungguh aneh, apa lagi celana Naruto tiba-tiba menjadi sesak lagi.

"Hinata! Ini semua salahmu!" jerit Naruto dalam hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pojok balas review bagi yang tidak login.**

**yadiNHLsejati: **terimakasih karena sudah mengatakan ff Nana ini bagus. Nana jadi semangat untuk melanjutkan ff ini.

**tomomi itano-chan: **lebih panjang gimana? Tiap chapter barunya lebih panjang, gitu? Nana gak kuat kalo gitu.

**rara-chan: **ini sudah lanjut.

**oxcid: **ketahuan juga ada typo / maaf karena Nana sudah membuat lama menunggu.

**kim hyun diana shl: **ini memang rate m kok, cuman Nana maunya pelan-pelan. Biar ada feelnya, masa baru ketemu langsung asem-asem. Emang Hinata-chan cewek apaan? o

**Guest (1): **makasih sudah mengatakan fic ini manis ^^

**anonim (1): **terlalu vulgar ya? Maaf, tolong maafkan otak Nana yang kotor ini membuat anak umur lima belas tahun terjebak dalam aksi panas. Maaf jika anda risih. Nana mengerti maksud anda, tapi jika misalnya Nana membuat lemonnya di usia 18 tahun akan sangat rumit. Karena pemikiran mereka pasti sudah dewasa. Nana sengaja mengambil usia 15 tahun untuk kejutan yang semoga bisa mengejutkan. Silahkan anda baca kelanjutan fic ini agar anda tahu alasan Nana.

**Namikaze Kara: **iya, ini sudah lanjut.

**anonim (2): **anda bukannya yang review sebagai anonim (1) tadi? Kalau bukan maafkan Nana. Jawaban review anda sama dengan jawaban saya di anonim (1).

**Guest (2): **fic ini belum update, Nana akan usahakan agar fic ini tidak gantung. Karena Nana sendiri juga tidak suka dengan fic gantung.

**nhl: **iyaa, chapter ini full lemon XD

**DA: **maaf, Nana gak bisa update cepat karena ponsel Nana rusak.

.

.

.

Maafkan keleletan Nana ya? Nana akui kali ini sangat ngaret. Sekali lagi Nana minta maaf karena ngaret mengupdate chapter ini. Ini karena otak Nana mendadak blank ketika menulis bagian lemonnya. Berkali-kali Nana menulis bagian itu dengan berbagai macam ide tapi menurut Nana jelek semua. Nana sudah buat mereka melakukan itu karena Naruto menonton anime hentai. Tapi, itu berbanding terbalik dengan penjelasan Nana kalau Naruto itu polos. Nana juga sempat menulis kalau Naruto tidak sengaja masuk kamar Neji dan menemukan kaset hentai. Tapi, Neji kan bukan orang mesum.

Pokoknya sudah macam-macam yang Nana tulis tapi semua hasilnya berbanding terbalik. Sampai akhirnya Nana memutuskan untuk membaca review dan menemukan adanya reader yang mneyinggung kata 'pelajaran'. Nah, dari situ Nana kemudian dapat pencerahan hingga jadilah serperti yang readers sekalian baca. Untuk ** .1 **dan **Go Minami Asuka Bi **terimakasih idenya, Nana terbantun sekali loh XD

Semoga readers sekalian suka dengan chapter kali ini.

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca chapter tiga kemarin. Terimakasih untuk yang sudah mereview dan juga untuk para silent reader, semoga kalian suka chapter ini. Untuk chapter selanjutnya Nana tidak bisa mengupdate dalam waktu dekat karena ponsel Nana yang adalah satu-satunya alat untuk mengupdate ff rusak, untuk update ini saja Nana pake ponsel mama Nana. T.T

Jadi, mohon doanya agar ponsel Nana bisa diperbaiki segera atau sekalian diganti dengan yang baru XD

Yosh! Chapter ini sudah selesai. Bagaimana menurut kalian? Lemonnya udah asem belum? Nana harap chapter ini bisa menghibur readers sekalian. Oh, iya hampir lupa tolong tinggalkan kesan, kritik dan saran kalian di kolom review agar aku bisa mengoreksi kembali kekurangan fic ini.

Sampai ketemu chapter depan.

Nana permisi ^^


End file.
